Pokemon: Unbeatable Series Season 1
by MKLG
Summary: Join Chasen Emerson and her two friends, Alyssa and Domino, along with their nicknamed Pokémon as they travel through the Johto Region on their journey wanting to fulfil or even find their dreams. See the starting point of who is called "The Unbeatable Trainer". Think of this like a new series of Pokémon that you won't want to miss! Rated T to be careful.
1. Episode 1: Born to be a Champion

**AN: Hi Everyone! This is my first story up since I have decide to actually write and not just read. I have completed this series...mostly except a few episodes here and there. You can go to my profile to see the run down on how I write Pokémon with OC main. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **BTW I sadly own nothing of Pokémon except some of the characters which you should be able to tell who is mine**.

Episode 1: Born to be a Champion!

The sun shone bright on a beautiful Monday morning in a little town called New Bark Town in the Johto Region as a young professor busied herself around her lab. Today was a big day as three new trainers were coming to receive their starter Pokémon. Everything was different than how starters and trainers got Pokémon. Now, trainers started when they were 14 and were handed picked to be trainers. Eventually people became trainers, just not all at once. In theory some people got starters and started on a journey this month and next month three more would go. Now, if only the remaining two would show up.

"I hope those two get here soon or I'll be forced to give out the starters to two different possible trainers. I really wanted those two," Professor Krystopher said to herself. That was how it worked. If they didn't show up they would lose the chance and have to wait.

Meanwhile across town…

A slight snore could be heard under the covers as the 14 year old girl slept unknown she was being watched. She sat there waiting for her moment to open her mouth with what seemed harmless attack to wake her trainer's daughter up like she did every morning. Looking over at the clock it read eight, well, now was the time as the green and yellow Pokémon smiled.

"Sunfloraaaaa!" the Sun Pokémon cried out with an Uproar attack.

"Ah!" Chasen Emerson cried as she was woken up. "Why?! I'm trying to sleep..."

Sunflora only smiled before going to the door to meet her trainer and Chasen's mother Valerie.

"Chasen get up!" she called to her still sleepy daughter who had fallen back onto her bed.

"Why?" Chasen whined.

"I'm assuming you want your starter Pokémon right?" Valerie asked her soon to be Pokémon trainer.

"Huh?" That seemed to get her daughter's attention as a mop of brown hair and brown eyes looked at her.

"To begin your journey?" Valerie hinted. Her daughter was intelligent in both knowledge and Pokémon, but in the morning she was slow.

"That is today!" Chasen said bolting out of bed and put on dark blue jeans, a high neck black long sleeve shirt, blue/black/grey high tops with black socks, and a light navy blue zip up athletic jacket. She then thru her medium to long brown hair into a ponytail and then a black headband with her bangs hanging in front of it.

"Yes and Sunflora was trying to get you up." Valerie spoke defending her Pokémon.

"Thanks Sunflora! Good?" Chasen said to the Pokémon that had been with since she was a baby. Sometimes Sunflora treated her as one like last night putting her to sleep with Grass Whistle when she was too restless.

"Sunflora!" the Pokémon cried grabbing some items off the desk.  
"Forgetting something?" Valerie asked.

"Huh?" Chasen asked.

"How do I look to you?" Valerie asked. As she thought before…slow.

"Like you do every morning...except blurry," Chasen answered. Valerie nodded her head toward Sunflora who was showing her black rectangular glasses, a charm, and grey gloves. "Oh yeah!" She slipped on the glasses, charm, and gloves. "Now I can see! I'm good to go!"

"Perfect." Her mother agreed.

"Thanks. Can't forget my sunglasses. Bye Sunflora! Bye mom, I'll see ya later! Love you!" Chasen said as she grabbed her bag as she left it by the door after she packed it the night before. She then raced down the road to one of her best friend's house.

Chasen couldn't believe that this was going to the last time in a while she was going to be in her home town of New Bark Town. Typically a journey took about a year to complete and there was also the idea of going to other places afterward. That was for another time though. She runs up to the door and shouts.

"Will you hurry up?!" A noise is heard and the door opens revealing Alyssa Cantu, Chasen's second best friend.

"I'm trying. I need to make sure that I have everything I need," said the blonde haired girl that comes out in reddish pink top with a half way jacket and light blue jeans. On her feet are pink boots to match the outfit. A reason why Chasen and Alyssa clash was style and the opinion on the color pink.

"Can't you do that later? If I don't get my starter Pokémon because you took too long I'll make you my partner." Chasen threatened with a glare. She wanted her starter as this was the moment she looked forward to her entire life.

"That's mean…and you wouldn't?" Alyssa asked. She knew Chasen liked to joke.

"Try me…" Chasen whispered in a low tone to say she wasn't kidding.

"Alright let's go." Alyssa said before they raced off to the lab.

"Oh thank you, you two finally made it." Professor Krystopher said as she saw the two running up the road to her lab that was located the edge of town.

"We would have been here on time if not for…" Chasen started her excuse.

"Sorry, but at least we're here." Alyssa said making sure Chasen didn't go any further with her comment.

"Well I have two left. Aiden picked his up early this morning. Remember the boy who would come here from Cherrygrove and play with guys. I recall he had rivalry with you Chasen." The professor said revealing who the third trainer was getting a starter.

"Chasen…" Alyssa teased Chasen. It was no secret the two often tried to show each other up that came off as flirting.

"Shut up…" Chasen repeated the motion Alyssa made minutes ago to quiet her.

"Well, why don't we get started? Here are your Poké Balls and a Pokédex. I assume you all remember what they are for from when you were all the time learning. Now to my favorite part of starting a journey, the starters. Here they are. First, we have the grass type Chikorita and last, the fire type Cyndaquil." The professor said to rap everything up quickly. All kids in New Bark Town know the professor and go to her classes about being trainers.

"They're all so cute." Chasen said looking at the two.

"I don't know who to choose." Alyssa admitted.

"Did Aiden say why he picked Totodile?" Chasen asked noticing the water type starter was missing from the trio.

"He said Chikorita was too girly for him and since Cyndaquil is at a disadvantage to Totodile," Professor Krystopher explained what Aiden had told her.

"Sounds like him." Chasen added.

"Also this Cyndaquil is a little different…" the young professor continued knowing she'd have to tell them eventually as one of these two young girls was about to become Cyndaquil's trainer.

"Different?" The duo asked.

The professor took a breath before explaining, "At the moment it can't use fire type attacks and only blows smoke. I can't figure out what happened so I was hoping a trainer would take him and figure out what's wrong and help. Right now, no one wants the poor little guy."

"I know who I want!" Alyssa said as she wasn't really paying attention to what the professor just explained about the fire starter.

"Who?" Chasen asked hoping she wouldn't pick the one she wanted.

"Well I want to the best coordinator so the perfect choice for contests is Chikorita!" Alyssa exclaimed picking up the grass starter and cuddling her.

Chasen looked at the Cyndaquil as his heart broke and Chikorita is delighted by her choice as she cuddled back. Cyndaquil was afraid now the other new trainer will not want him.

"So Chasen, do you want Cyndaquil?" Professor Krystopher asked hoping she would say yes. He needed a trainer to get over his problem and Chasen always seemed like the person to give anyone a shot. Cyndaquil assumed by the silence that the answer was a no so he turns around and begins to walk back toward the desk where his Pokéball sits.

"Well…Of course I do! Cyndaquil was the Pokémon I wanted in the first place and I don't care if he is different, it just makes him unique, and that's what I want in my Pokémon." Chasen said before Cyndaquil got too far away.

"That's what I want to hear." The professor said.

"Quil?" Cyndaquil asked. **(Really?)**

"I'm not joking, so, you want to join my team Cyndaquil?" Chasen asked. She wanted the Pokémon, but she wasn't sure if he wanted her.

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil cheered.

"That's great!" Alyssa said happy for her friend. She also knew Chasen had Cyndaquil from the start and actually her least favorite of the trio was Chikorita.

"You two are lucky you got her on time or I would have had to pick other students." P. Krystopher explained. Alyssa gave a questioning look, but Chasen knew why. "Those are the people I know have potential and will take care of them. I pick three people every couple months and give them a choice to complete their dreams. Also this puts many more trainers out there to help with my research.'

"Thanks!" Alyssa said. Chasen stayed quiet still kind of upset about the Professor's choices of people. It wasn't that she didn't like Aiden, it was, she was hoping for someone else. With everything taken care of the girls left the lab to head home to check in before leaving. As always one has to be stopped.

"Hey Chasen! I just heard you got your starter. I bet I could beat you in a battle!" A girl named Hannah that Chasen knew from her school days called out. She always thought she was better than everyone else especially since her family worked for another a battle company that had supplied their 14 year girl with her own starter not through a professor.

"I seriously doubt that." Chasen said under her breath. They practically irked each other.

"Go Teddiursa!" Hannah said calling out her what Chasen deemed a teddy bear.

"You asked for it, Cyndaquil come on out!" Chasen called.

"Ha! You picked that little whip. I heard about it from a friend of mine, it's weak and can't use fire type moves." Hannah said mocking the fire mouse.

Cyndaquil had low confidence from the start and this fact and her words made it worse. He is afraid Chasen would return him. He wanted someone to believe in him after getting knocked down.

"I don't care! I just met him and already care for him because he's my partner! That's why I've decided to permanently make him my own by calling him Blitz!" Chasen defended as well as marking Cyndaquil as hers by giving him a nickname.

"That's so cute! I have to think of one for Chikorita!" Alyssa said liking the idea of nicknaming the Pokémon.

"Is the name okay with you Cyndaquil? It means that you're unique and one day you'll find your fire and I bet it will happen like your name. I hope that's okay?" Chasen asked not wanting Cyndaquil to be stuck with something he didn't like.

"Cyndaquil Cynda? Cyndaquil Cyndaquil! Cynda Quil!" Cyndaquil…Blitz said. **(I have a name and a trainer? Oh thank you and I love the name! From now on I am Blitz!)**

"I'm glad and now let's shut her up. Alright I'm ready!" Chasen declared after helping her partner…it felt awesome to say that.

"Teddiursa Scratch!" Hannah commanded. With small sharp glowing claws the little bear charged the fire mouse.

"Dodge it and Tackle!" Chasen countered as Cyndaquil moved out of the way of the attack before slamming into his foe.

"No! Use Mud-Slap and then Scratch!" Hannah said. Teddiursa responded by slapping mud at Cyndaquil that hit him in the face before he was knocked down by the scratch attack.

"Blitz!" Chasen called to her Pokémon as he attempted to rise.

"Finish this with Scratch!" Hannah said hoping this would be the end and she could finally rub the victory in Chasen's face.

"Blitz use Smokescreen!" Chasen said as a last tactic hoping to get the upper hand. A thick black smoke emerges from Blitz's mouth and Teddiursa is no longer able to see what is going on. "I figured I'd even up the playing field. Blitz use Tackle!" Blitz having cleared his eyes of mud. He sees Teddiursa and tackles him. Teddiursa is pushed out of the smoky field and has fainted.

"No Teddiursa! I will defeat you and your Cyndaquil." Hannah said returning her Pokémon and running off before Chasen or anyone else could say anything.

"Good luck with that." Chasen said having the need for the last word.

"That was awesome! You two make a great team." Alyssa commented having watched the battle.

"Thanks."

"What made you name Cyndaquil? You usually don't talk about that stuff." Alyssa asked knowing her friend when talking about Pokémon.

"I wanted Blitz feel special and that he was supposed to be with me and that he needed something special after what Hannah said. I love the little guy," Chasen explained as Blitz gets on Chasen's shoulder and nuzzles her face.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil." Blitz said to her. **(Thanks, I like you too.)**

"So, are you going naming Chikorita?" Chasen asked remembering that Alyssa mentioned wanting to nickname her starter.

"Yeah, I named her Solar," Alyssa replied happy that the name was agreed by both trainer and Pokémon.

"I like it." Chasen agreed before hearing her name being called.

"Chasen! Alyssa!" It was Domino Mitchell, Chasen's best friend. Domino was the same age and was the opposite of Alyssa. She has short black hair, glasses, and was taller than them both. She wore green cargo capris, an orange/red striped long sleeve shirt, with a brown open vest over it. Chasen and Alyssa had been friends since they were little, but when Domino arrived in town Chasen and her clicked. It was hard to admit that the two had a stronger friendship that the brunette and blonde. Chasen swore Alyssa and Domino only stayed friends because of her as she was middle ground.

"What's wrong Domino?" Chasen asked seeing her friend out of breath and in a hurry. In truth, Chasen felt a pinch in her chest every time she saw Domino. The reason was Domino wanted to start on a journey to escape New Bark Town and find a path, but she wasn't chosen. Professor Krystopher could only pick three, but she told her there was next time and not to worry.

After catching her breath Domino almost yelled what was wrong, "There is a Pidgey attacking a bunch of kids down by the lake!"

"Let's go!" Chasen commanded without a second thought and without even one second going by since the statement.

With horror in their eyes the girls nodded and began to run toward the lake. Those kids needed help and it was dangerous to mess with Pokémon when you're not a trainer.

 **Preview: What will happen with the Pidgey attacking the kids? Will someone get the tiny bird as a new friend or will it simply get away? Find out Next Time on Pokémon Unbeatable Episode 2: Flight of Friends!**

 **Review and Updates with Brand New Episodes shall be posted soon!**


	2. Episode 2: Flight of Friends

**AN: And we're back to another episode of Pokémon Unbeatable! I hope you all enjoyed the first episode and as promised here is the second. Thanks to all who read and are waiting for the first episode!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything…if I did, you'd be watching this on your television and not reading on a screen. Oh well…**

Episode 2: Flight of Friends!

As the trio got closer to the lake that stood on the other side of town they heard crying and yelling. They come onto to the scene to see a group of about three kids being pushed around by a Pidgey, who looked very upset that she had been messed with by some dumb kids. The tiny bird flew down and would nip at them with her beak or use her wings to stir up sand or wind. She was terrorizing them.

"Someone help us!" the kids cried seeing the girls who had Pokémon with them.

"They're over there! Some kids saw it and messed with it. Pidgey got angry started attacking them and not wanting to stop," Domino fully explained apparently having seen what actually happened.

"Don't worry about! Solar and I got this! Pidgey are pretty weak," Alyssa boasted shinning with confidence that out shined her hair. Before anyone could say anything she grabbed Solar and rushed into battle. Apparently she had never met a Pidgey before in battle.

"Alyssa wait!" Chasen tried to call out to her friend before deadpanning, "Solar doesn't have an advantage..."

"She's always so confident," Domino mentioned.

"Yeah I know, she's going to be in trouble," Chase added.

"Solar use Tackle!" Alyssa commanded her starter. It was exciting to be a trainer and this was what a battle was like. When she watched Chasen's she couldn't believe how cool it was and knew she had to get in the game.

"Chika!" Solar cried as she ran toward Pidgey.

"Pid? Pid per coo pid gey?! Per!" Pidgey cried before swooping down toward Solar. **(A fight? Why won't people leave me alone? Tackle!)**

Solar's attack is deflected off and Solar takes damage from the Pidgey who has more practice in battling than her.

"Solar, are you okay?" Alyssa asked her starter in a caring tone.

"Chi!" Solar replied with a head nod too. **(Fine!)**

"Great, now try a Growl!" Alyssa said remembering her study nights with Chasen and Domino and they mentioned attacks like growl lower attack power.

"Chika…" Solar growled at her opponent.

"Pidgey pid…Pidgey!" the cocky Pidgey said. **(I'm so scared…taste my Tackle!)**

"Ka!" Chikorita cried being hit into the air.

"Gey!" Pidgey cried before flapping her wings. **(Gust!)**

"Ka…" Solar moaned as the super effective flying type attack had fainted her.

"Solar!" Alyssa said running to her fainted partner.

"Just like we said… and now I have to calm Pidgey down. Come on Blitz." Chasen said seeing she had no other choice, but to face off against the still agitated bird.

"Quil!" Blitz agreed.

"Start off with Tackle!" Chasen commanded and Cyndaquil began running.

"Pidgey!" **(Sand-Attack!)**

"We're not falling for that! Smokescreen!" Chasen countered. Blitz uses smokescreen and Pidgey becomes confused about the smoke. She's never seen anything like this.

"Pid?" she asks. **(What?)**

"Tackle!"

"Cyndaquil Cynda!" Blitz stated after he tackled Pidgey. **(Not so tough now!)**

"I think you got a confidence boost," Chasen said smiling as her little timid fire mouse was opening up and being the fire cracker she knew he was.

"Cyndaquil…" Blitz said blushing. **(Thanks to you…)**

"Alright use Tackle one more time!" Blitz tackles Pidgey and knocks it down to the ground. "Alright, go Pokéball!"

Chasen throws the Pokéball and it takes Pidgey in a red light. Everyone stares at the ball as it shakes waiting for success. The ball shakes three times before completing the capture.

"I caught Pidgey, nice. Is Solar okay?" Chasen asked after grabbing her newly acquired Pokémon.

"I think so. Are you okay?" Alyssa says then asking her Pokémon.

"Chika…" Solar answers nodding. **(I think so…)**

"I'm so sorry Solar, please forgive me…" Alyssa says about to cry feeling she's failed her Pokémon. What surprises her is Solar wiping the tear away and rubbing her face with her leaf presenting a pleasant smell. "Thanks."

"What made you want to catch it?" Domino asked.

"I figured that it wasn't going to stop and Blitz wouldn't be able to take too many more hits especially if she used Gust. Plus, I want to do this," Chasen answered walking toward Domino.

"What?" Domino asked. Chasen was unpredictable. She walked to the beat of her own ukulele.

"Hold out your hand." Domino holds out her hand and as Chasen places the Pokéball in the open hand she adds, "Here, you take care of her."

"What? Why?" Domino stutters out shocked Chasen would do this.

"I never thought I would catch my second Pokémon so soon and I would like to bond with Blitz first before I think about another. Plus you don't have a Pokémon and this will be your first friend. Domino, I know what you want and now you get that chance. So please take Pidgey and raise her well. Not only that, I don't know when Professor Krystopher is giving starters again or that you'll be picked, at least this way you guaranteed a Pokémon. Plus, if I remember right, you said Pidgey was your homie?" Chasen explained giggling at what Domino says about one of her favorite Pokémon.

"I don't know what to say besides thank you and I will," Domino answered hugging her best friend as she was telling herself not to cry.

"That's all I needed to hear. Come on let's get these guys to Professor Krystopher."

Quickly the girls raced back at the lab to inform Professor Krystopher of what happened. She was pleased to hear that the girls were there to help out. She took their Pokémon and promised them good as new.

"So Domino, you never told us what your dream is?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know really, I never thought I'd be a trainer. What about you two? We haven't talked much about our journeys," Domino answered and asked. It was odd that they never talked about this before today. They guessed since they weren't sure they'd get to go on one they shouldn't talk about out of fear.

"I want to be a top coordinator," Alyssa answered. Alyssa remembered watching all the contest and becoming completely inspired by it.

"I really don't know, but Champion would be nice. I love to battle" Chasen answered. Truth be told Chasen didn't have any idea either. She assumed a journey would take her somewhere and she was just going to follow it to see where it lead.

"Always striving high…" Domino said as Chasen gave her a "duh" look.

"Girls, your Pokémon are all good to go. Chasen, the public would like to thank you for helping them out so they want to give you this, an Egg Card. Outside Goldenrod City is family that raises Pokémon and with that you'll be able to get a Pokémon egg with that. Well, good luck with your journeys," Professor Krystopher announced giving Chasen a light blue card with an Egg on it.

"Thanks I will. Well I better get going. Good-bye, hope to hear from you all soon," Chasen said before rushing out the door wanting to get her path started.

"Hey Professor! How many Pokédex do you have left?"

"Plenty why?" the brunette professor asked wondering where she was going with this. She had an idea.

"Can our friend get one? Without her telling us we would not have known about Pidgey." Alyssa stated. Domino should get more than Pidgey. You can only do so much with just a Pokémon.

"Sure, I understand, here you go. One Pokédex and even some Pokéballs. I'd also like to inform you since Chasen was generous to give you Pidgey a spot open in the next trio as you will no longer be needing it," she explained with a smile.

"Really?! That's okay as I love the Pidgey Chasen caught. Thanks professor!" Domino said excited that with either way this would have ended positive eventually. She guessed Pidgey and her were meant to be.

"No problem, just have fun and don't forget!" Professor Krystopher called as they left the lab.

"Come on let's catch up to Chasen. I have an idea." Alyssa said smiling.

Chasen just out of town and looked back to see that it has gotten smaller. Eventually she wouldn't be able to see it anymore and the real journey would begin. It was only a matter of time.

"Well I guess it's time to say good-bye," Chasen sighed looking back at her home town.

"Cynda!" Blitz said good-bye to the town where his life changed. Chasen giggled and turned back to start on the road.

"Chasen wait!" she heard behind her. She guessed home wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"Huh?"

"How about we all travel together, me, you, and Domino?" Alyssa suggested to her. She liked them all staying together. She'd never admit it, but she was scared to be on her own.

"I don't know…"

"Please it would be really cool!" Alyssa pleaded. Domino nodded to her best friend that she was okay with it too and that she should accept.

"Blitz?" Chasen asked her starter.

"Cyndaquil!" Blitz cheered.

"Alright, I don't see why not." Chasen confirmed.

"Awesome! This is going to be so great! A journey among friends completing their goals!" Alyssa rambled as she always does when she gets high on life. Not literally…

"Then let's stop wasting time!"

"Okay!"

The three friends run down the path toward the start of a forest area to the starting line of their journeys and the rest of their lives. What will be in store for the heroes and what new adventures and Pokémon await them?

 **Preview: Coming across a baby Sentret the girls take it upon themselves to return him to his home. The question is, why was Sentret away from his home in the first place and who does he like better of the three? Also will the Pidgey Chasen caught accept Domino as her trainer and what will be her nickname? Next Time on Pokémon: Unbeatable Episode 3: Scouting Party!**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the second episode. I know it was short, but some are. Tell me what you think so far and I promise it gets better, but I'm bias so I may not be creditable. So please click Review and I'll answer with an Update being the next episode when I can and then you can tell me!**


	3. Episode 3: Scouting Party

**Hi Everyone! Here is Episode 3 of Pokémon: Unbeatable! I hope you're all enjoying it so far. If you might be wondering I have had this written since my freshman year in college and I'm a junior now so I know there should be around 94 episodes and I have like 5 seasons (2 completed) and another series like this (RPP). So we'll never be bored for a while!**

 **Again, I OWN NOTHING related to Pokémon. I own the characters at least so that's good and the ideas!**

Episode 3: Scouting Party

They trio had been on the road for about a day so far with nothing truly exciting except when Chasen and Domino kind of laughed at Alyssa's attempt at capturing a Caterpie that wrapped her in string shot before getting away. She said it wasn't funny, but it was.

"Okay Solar, today is the day we are going to catch our first Pokémon!" Alyssa said confidently as Solar stood proud next to her.

"Chika!" Solar agreed.

"Someone's excited," Domino commented.

"Well who isn't when they are making new friends? By the way, have you even take Pidgey out of Pokéball and are you going to give her a nickname?" Alyssa pondered. Domino looked awfully nervous after she mentioned it.

"I have…and I was going to name her…Aera," Domino stated, but it was obvious it came right off the top of her head.

"I think you're lying about taking her out of her Pokéball. She probably thinks I'm still her trainer. Plus your hesitation says that nickname was on the spot," Chasen commented basically calling her out. Domino just glared.

"Wow Chasen, someone needed a life." Domino said as she has said before to Chasen. Chasen being observant to the point it becomes creepy. "Let's see. Okay Aera, come on out!"

"Pidgey! Pidgey Pid?" Aera said being released from her Pokéball to see someone she didn't know. **(Where's my trainer?)**

"I am your trainer." Domino told the confused bird.

Aera shook her head furiously before noticing Chasen sitting on a log on the other side of the campsite. Aera's eyes lit up and she glided over to sit on Chasen's shoulder.

"Pidgey!" she cried. **(Trainer!)**

"Actually Aera, I gave you to Domino. She is your true trainer." Chasen told the bird gently. From what she seemed to know about the bird she had a temper.

"Pid gey Pid?" Aera asked. **(** **You're joking right?)**

"She didn't have a Pokémon and I had just got Blitz so I gave her you. I saw that she'll take great care of you and you'll grow strong. It was nothing against you, just me. Plus you're one of Domino's favorites." Chasen explained hoping to appeal to a possible conceded and vain part. Pidgey nodded and looked content after she rubbed the side of her face against Chasen's before flying over and sitting next to Domino. "See was that so bad?"

"Pid gey gey." **(Earn my trust.)**

"Could be worse. Don't worry Aera I'll show you what a great trainer I can be and we'll be great. I just can't help but look at you and Blitz. You get along so well…I don't want to take Aera away from what she could have." Domino admitted.

Chasen snorted before she replied, "You're doing no such thing. I gave Aera to you because I see that you'll do great in raising her."

"Thanks."

"To be honest I don't think Blitz and I get along that well. We barely know each other." Chasen added to her points.

"Cynda. Cyndaquil quil cynda quil." Blitz added. **(I agree. I just like you because you accept me.)**

"Thanks buddy..." Chasen said with a slight feel of defeat as Cyndaquil was not subtle.

"Guys! Come here quick!" Alyssa's voice sounded out from not far away from camp.

Hearing the urgency in her voice the four, duos of people and Pokémon, ran to see Alyssa and Solar kneeling next to something on the ground. As they got a closer look they noticed it was a Pokémon, a little Sentret.

"What happened?" Domino asked.

"I don't know, I just found it like this," Alyssa said getting this panic voice. Chasen quickly nudged Alyssa aside and picked up the Sentret to check it over.

"What's wrong?" Domino asked as Alyssa was about to start biting her nails.

"It doesn't seem hurt, probably wore itself out. I say we take it back to camp and let it recover. From there, we'll see," Chasen suggested and her friends agreed.

(Line Break)

It was hours later and by then they had gotten some Oran Berries and rest to Sentret. Already the little guy was looking much healthier. Sentret began to wake up and above him he saw the trio.

"Sentret! Sentret Tret!" the little Sentret cried in shock to see humans.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Chasen said in a calm voice petting Sentret's ears and down its tail. Sentret seemed to calm down and curled up to Chasen.

"What happened?"

"Sentret Sen! Tret Sentret Sen Tret! Sentret Sen tret Sentret!" The Sentret explained. **(Our home was overran! Mommy sent me away to save me! I got tired and now you guys!)**

"Poor thing…" Alyssa said hearing the story.

"Chasen, we should do something," Domino said strongly.

"I agree. Come on little guy, we're gonna take you home," Chasen said lifting the Sentret into her arms.

"Sentret Sentret?" he asked. **(No more meanies?)**

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Chasen said as they walked the direction Sentret had pointed them toward.

The group kept walking to enter a grassy sector with a few trees, but they had about a fourth of mile left.

"What's the noise?" Domino asked as they were getting closer to the sector. As they got closer they hid in some bushes to watch in safety.

"Mankey," Chasen identified. "They must have run the Sentret off."

"What do we do?" Alyssa asked.

"I say we run them off," Chasen said determined to get back the Sentret's home. "Hey Sentret, do you think you can get some of your friends to help?"

"Sentret!" the Pokémon squealed.

The plan was simple was to show the Mankey who was the boss. After meeting the many Sentret in the area they realized they had an assortment of moves helpful to use. They even met Sentret's mother and she was happy to see her baby and to help. His mother also noticed he took a liking to one of the humans…the brown haired girl. She smiled at this.

"Are we ready?" Chasen asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Hey banana brains!" Domino yelled at the monkey Pokémon. She wasn't afraid to tell someone what she felt or off. She was happy to make them mad.

The Mankey turned and glared at her with hatred. She just insulted them and thought she was going to get away with it. The group of about eight began to chase her toward the trap.

"Now!" Domino called as she passed them into a safe zone.

"Now Blitz, smokescreen!" Chasen said to her Cyndaquil as he released a thick black smoke confusing the Mankey. "Alright Sentret, your turn!"

With that said the group of Sentret attacked the Mankey with moves such as Hyper Voice, Hidden Power, Swift, and even a Shock Wave. That was a surprising move, but helpful. To escape being bombarded with moves the Mankey jumped to the trees to escape. Seeing the Pokémon that were attacking them increased their rage. They decided to fight back against the Sentret and even those not.

"Aera look out!" Domino cried out as she grabbed the tiny bird and saving her from a surprise Scratch attack. Aera looked up at her trainer in shock. Domino really cared…Chasen was right.

"Domino!" Chasen and Alyssa called out seeing the same Mankey and a friend go for their friend.

"Pid. Gey!" Aera flew out of Domino's arms and used a powerful Gust defending them.

"Aera!" Domino said in relief. Aera turned and chirped smiling at her trainer. Domino smiled back happy she has a Pokémon.

"Sentret!" Chasen cried as she grabbed the light one out of harm's way. "Blitz use Tackle!"

"Let's get in there Solar," Alyssa said wanting to help. She had been training and getting better at handling Pokémon. Before Solar could even attempt to join the fighting the fight came to her as a Mankey slammed into her with Karate Chop. "Solar!"

The Mankey then tried to follow up with a Body Slam. Solar stood up with power in her eyes. She wasn't going to let this Pig Monkey get ahead of her. She already let that happened and she was determined to prove Alyssa she could be strong. She raised her head and leaf and tossed. With the toss a flurry of leaves appeared striking the Mankey back and fainting it.

"Solar, you just used Razor Leaf!" Alyssa said proud her starter.

"You gonna catch the Mankey?" Chasen joked between her own battles with Mankey.

"No." She didn't fell it would accept her or it wouldn't do well in a contest. Nothing against the Pokémon itself.

"Mankey!" the leader called halting the battle. Everyone looked to see it come out into the opening. This one was larger than the rest and seemed to have a scar on his face. It was glaring at the Sentret and the trainers among them.

"What does it want?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know…" Domino admitted.

"A battle. It wants to fight for this land," Chasen guessed, but was sure she was right.

"These poor things will get creamed!" Alyssa said. Both of her friends glared thinking she could have picked a better word.

"Maybe it will battle one of us," Domino asked hoping it would agree. "I'll battle you!"

"What?" the remaining two exclaimed.

"I want to help," Domino said. "Aera and I got this. Right?"

"Pid!"

Both trainer and Pokémon stepped up among the Sentret to take a battle stance. Mankey seemed to have accepted the terms as it copied the same gesture preparing for battle. Domino looked at her Pidgey and motioned something. Aera seemed to agree no matter how bad she wanted to fight right off the bat. It seemed they were waiting and Mankey didn't want to wait and attacked with a Scratch.

"Aera Sand-Attack!" Domino commanded Aera blew up sand striking Mankey in the face. Quickly it tried to get it out. "Now use Tackle!"

Aera flew down and struck Mankey. The Pokémon sounded not happy that it was off to a bad start. He them leaped at the bird.

"Dodge it!" Aera successfully dodged the incoming attack preparing with a counter. "Gust!" Aera agreed with the move choice as it was super effective. She flapped forcefully and Gust threw Mankey into a tree. Mankey slid down and stayed there as the rest looked on. The leader rose a minute later still glaring at the group.

"Mankey! Key!" the leader cried out after bowing to Aera and Domino before turning to leave in a totally different direction from the Sentret home. The rest of the Mankey followed in pursuit. He knew when he was going to be beaten. A sign of leadership; you have to know your limits.

"That was awesome Domino! It's like you and Aera are a perfect match!" Alyssa said bouncing up to the duo.

"I think it is safe to say Aera is happy with you as her trainer," Chasen assured and was proven right as Aera landed on Domino's shoulder and rubbed her cheek.

"Yeah," Domino blushed.

"Sentret!" the group happily ran up to the three trainers and cheered. They had gotten their home for them even if they didn't have to. They all gathered the trainers and went to show them their home. What they had saved. They also shared berries with them so show thanks. It was the least they could do. However, with still hours of day light left the trio needed to leave.

"Sentret…" Sentret sighed. (Wish I could go…)

"Cynda?" Blitz asked. (Why?)

"Sentret…sen tret Sentret tret." (I like Chasen…but I'm too young.)

"Quil…Cyn! Cyndaquil quil Cyndaquil cynda quil Cyndaquil quil?" (Sorry…Hey! We'll be back through here one day soon how about I make sure Chasen comes and catches you?)

"Tret?" (Really?)

"Quil!" (Yup!)

"Sentret!" (Thank you!)

"Blitz, are you ready to go?" Chasen asked her Pokémon noticing the conversation it was having with Sentret. Blitz nodded and walked over to Chasen before hoping up on her shoulder.

"Bye!" Everyone called to the pack of Sentret that were waving at them. As they turned to keep walking Domino saw Chasen with a sadden face.

"What's wrong Chasen?" she asked.

"I liked the Sentret," she admitted, "I kind of wish I caught it, but he was so young. Maybe one day we'll meet again."

"Cyndaquil." Blitz thought. (Yes, you will.)

 **AN: That's the 3** **rd** **Episode! I want to mention I'm going to start doing something from now on. Trainers can understand caught Pokémon which will be represented by BOLDED letters and when they can't understand it will in Italic Bold. I hope this helps also so I don't have to keep writing out speech. If you want to keep it the way it is now let me know, but we'll see how it goes in the next episode.**

 **Preview: While traveling the road the group runs into a Ledyba being attacked. What has it done and what's so special about it? After helping it they learn about the ladybug and decide to solve the issue at hand.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. Episode 4: Secretion the Feelings

**AN: Episode 4! Wow, you'd think I'd say look how far we've gotten, but that's a lie with like 90 episodes left…which ONLY get better! Biased, I know! Sorry this seems a little lame, but this and some are ones I included to lengthen the season. Another apology for writer's block for episodes I've added. Uh, I know…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related.**

Episode 4: Secretion the Feelings

"Today is the day! I will catch my first Pokémon!" Alyssa announced as they walked down the road toward Cherrygrove City.

"What is your fascination with catching a Pokémon?" Domino asked.

"As an inspiring co-ordinator I need to have more Pokémon and who doesn't another Pokémon besides Chasen who apparently gave a strong Pidgey!" Alyssa said.

"I said why I gave Aera away. It seems to have worked out great in the long run anyway," Chasen defended herself.

"Still Chasen you claim you know a lot about Pokémon, but AH!" Alyssa said before she fell on her face.

"Oh karma I love you," Chasen smirked. Domino laughed at both comment and the fall. "For an inspiring co-ordinator that didn't look very graceful."

"Shut up…" Alyssa complained. "Help me. What did I fall in?"

"Some kind of fluid…" Domino said kneeling down to get a closer look.

"That's kind of gross…" Alyssa said trying to get it off her.

"It's from a Ledyba," Chasen said. "I remember when flipping through the Pokédex the other day reading something about fluid that Ledyba admit communicates to others about how it is feeling. The aroma tells and by this one I'm guessing it is scared, trying to find help."

" **Ba!"** a Ledyba came passed. The fear in its eyes was clear. After it passed them a group of about five Rattata followed. Whatever the Five Star Pokémon had done angered them.

"Come on!" The trio then chased after the Pokémon to come to find they had cornered the bug type.

"That's not fair!" Alyssa yelled. "Go Solar!"

"You too Blitz!" Chasen followed suit sending out her Cyndaquil.

"Aera, we'll need you too!" Domino said.

The three Pokémon cried as they came out of their Pokéballs prepared for battle. The Rattata turned around to see the trainers. They could either put up a fight or run. By the stares the captured Pokémon were giving them they better come back.

"That was easy…" Alyssa said as her friends nodded in agreement. Alyssa then ran up to the Ledyba who was collapsed on the ground. Taking a Potion from her bag she warned the Pokémon before spraying it on its wounds. The bug winced, but was grateful for the assistance. He then ate the Oran Berry she offered him.

" **Ledyba!"** the Pokémon thanked her.

"Ledyba, why were they chasing you?" Alyssa asked.

" **Ledyba Ledy baba!"** the Pokémon cried. The others looked at him in confusion.

" **Rattata!" a Pokémon cried.**

The group turned to see the Rattata had returned with their leader a Raticate. He didn't look very strong to begin with, but it was apparent he had made his stand among the group by evolving. It called out in a rough voice that still sounded young. A small Rattata came up behind it and threw a couple chewed berries and twigs.

"This was a fight for food." Chasen determined. The other seems to agree and nodded.

"Well, if it is a fight they want then they got one!" Alyssa said. "Ready Solar?"

" **Yeah!" Solar replied.**

"Start off with Razor Leaf!" Alyssa commanded. Solar reacted with the attack and attacked the Raticate. It was a hit, but the others did not appreciate their leader getting attacked. The Rattata leaped toward them.

"Aera Gust!"

"Blitz Tackle!" The other two reacted to defend themselves. It turned into a brawl. "Alyssa watch out!"

Hearing Chasen's call Alyssa turned to see the leader coming for her. It was too late to do anything as he leapt through the air at her. Alyssa turned away hoping for a miracle.

" **Ledi!"** Alyssa opened her eyes to see Ledyba use Dizzy Punch onto the Raticate. Ledyba had saved her. **"Ledyba ba?"**

"I'm fine, thank you!' Alyssa answered.

"Led!" the Pokémon cried as he unleashed a Supersonic to confused and disorient the Raticate. Then he swiftly flew up and struck the rat with a series of Comet Punches. The Raticate was tossed to the ground feet away and it slowly got up. It looked back at Ledyba before running away. The others followed suit scared or just following orders.

"That was amazing!" Alyssa said running up to Ledyba signifying what she thought with her hands. Ledyba blushed before he landed on her hand. Alyssa felt something on it before he left. A pleasant aroma filled the air.

"I'd say he likes you!" Domino confessed.

"I agree," Chasen added.

"Do you?" Alyssa asked the five star Pokémon. Ledyba nodded before moving back a distance and turning to her.

"Looks like he wants to join you, but you have to win it," Chasen explained.

"We can do that! Right Solar?" Alyssa said excited she might get her first captured Pokémon.

" **Chika!"**

"Alright Solar Razor Leaf!" Alyssa called. She called this her go to move to begin with.

Ledyba dodged it by flying up and soaring down and hitting Solar with Comet Punch.

"Reflect!" Alyssa commanded. She was glad she asked her friend what this move did when Solar learned it. Out the corner of her eye she could see her friends nod as they approved. She was learning despite not too long ago being a complete novice. "Poison Powder!"

Ledyba didn't have to time to dodge and was struck with the poisonous powder. He knew he was screwed and slowed, but he had to fight. He decided to go for a head on tactic using Dizzy Punch.

"Razor Leaf into Tackle!" Alyssa called. She also was learning about combinations.

Ledyba tried his best to deflect the frenzy of leaves, but still got clipped. However, he was unprepared for the Tackle and was slammed. He was tossed to the ground the ground like the Raticate before him.

"Go Pokéball!" Alyssa said throwing a ball at the Pokémon. This was more exciting than watching Chasen do it before. This Pokémon could be hers in a few seconds. She stared intensely at the ball as it shook three times before it stopped and clicked. "I got it! I caught my first Pokémon!"

"I'm glad I have self-control…" Chasen muttered to Domino as they watched Alyssa bounce around carrying her new Pokémon.

"Me too, but let her have this," Domino said. Chasen laughed to herself.

"Go Ledi!" Alyssa said calling the Pokémon out by his new nickname. "Here an Antidote and an Oran Berry."

Ledi took the items and quickly recovered fully great, different, but great. Being caught seemed like one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Now he could grow strong with someone who was caring. He watched Alyssa's face as she babbled on about how she was getting ideas for a Pokémon Contest, whatever that was. Sadly Alyssa barely knew what she was talking about herself. With a new friend Alyssa swore this was her first step to top co-ordinator.

 **AN: Sorry this one was kind of lame and short, but these can't all be awesome as I'm straight to the point. Anyway, Ledi the Ledyba has joined Alyssa's team. Please leave a review as they're always welcomed! I'll be updating everything soon. Also the next one is also and added so it may take longer one.**

 **Preview: One of the heroines gets lost at night to stumble upon a group of Hoothoot that when they cry at the hour of nine get attacked by Zubat! Seeing the try to defend themselves an elder one is injured and leaves them vulnerable for another attack. After the problem is solved will the others find her and what becomes of the elder Hoothoot? Next Time on Pokémon Unbeatable: On the Hoothoot!**


	5. Episode 5: On the Hoothoot

**AN: And we're back with another episode of Pokémon Unbeatable! Sorry I have been super busy, but I plan to update much more as soon as I get my school and work life situated. Also you don't know how much I want to start the Friends Until the End Series! I may or may not. Anyway, just a heads up every other chapter I'll do a Pokémon listing so it keeps it straight.**

 **Chasen: Blitz (Cyndaquil)**

 **Alyssa: Solar (Chikorita), Ledi (Ledyba)**

 **Domino: Aera (Pidgey)**

Episode 4: On the Hoothoot!

Night fell quickly a few nights later on Route 29. After a few nights it didn't seem so bothersome, but tonight it was quick. Having no really decent place to make camp they decided to keep moving hoping a place would turn up. All they had for light was the moon. Unfortunately the moon that night was being cover by thick dark clouds. Chasen did have a small flashlight, but the batteries died easy. The other didn't think to bring one.

"We should probably stop soon or we could get separated," Domino said as she could barely see the silhouettes of her friends…friend.

"Yeah, what do you think Chasen?" Alyssa asked forward in the direction that Chasen was in. There no answer. "Chay?" Alyssa called trying her nickname for the brunette.

"Chase?" Domino tried using her own nickname. They each one for each that the other was allowed to call them or at least for Chasen. Alyssa's was more girly like she was while Domino was more tomboy representing both her and Chasen. Still, Domino received no answer. Domino stopped allowing Alyssa to catch up and they looked at each other worriedly.

The only noise that followed her now were her own footsteps. That wasn't right. Also, what happened to the other voices?

"Guys?" Chasen called as she turned around to see behind her. So much that did for her, it was pitch black. "Great…Go Blitz!"

" **Yes?"** he asked.

"We all got separated and I wanted some company," Chasen explained to her partner. Blitz made an agreeing sound and jumped to Chasen shoulder. Even though he couldn't give her light at least he could provide her with comfort.

" **Hoothoot!"**

" **Hoothoot!"**

From all around her Chasen heard the Hoothoot go off like clockwork. She looked at her watch and it said it was ten o'clock. She figured they must do this naturally. Cry out on the hour. She pulled out her Pokédex to take a look.

 **Pokédex: Hoothoot, the Owl Pokémon, It begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks.**

That made it easy to understand. Now she understood why, however, she noticed that they didn't sound like they were happy to hoot.

" **Scree!"** a screech echoed.

Chasen looked around and saw a group of at least fifteen Zubat coming from the skies to attack the Hoothoot. Using moves such as Air Cutter and Supersonic some were from a distance while some wer close combat using Bite and Wing Attack. Chasen then heard crying and saw a smaller one trying to escape a Zubat about to use Leech Life.

"No!" Chasen yelled hoping to get its attention.

" **Hoo! Hoot!"** a stronger voice cried and a slightly larger Hoothoot came down and knocked the bat away with Wing Attack. Chasen breathed that the older Hoothoot got there in time to rescue the young.

" **Ka Ka!"** the Zubat screeched before going into an Air Cutter.

" **Hoot!"** the Hoothoot defended with a Swift attack. The two attacks canceled each other out and during the explosion the Zubat dove toward the owl with Wing Attack. **"Hoo!"** The Hoothoot was prepared for a move as such and used Confusion to stop it in its tracks before giving it a toss.

"Wow…" Chasen said to herself in awe then she noticed the one behind it. "Watch out!"

The Zubat that was behind the other one attacked with an Air Cutter and it was too late to dodge. The attack was a direct hit and the owl went down. Chasen ran up to the Hoothoot to see that he was injured. She covered him as she looked around to see the younger Hoothoot trying to escape. The Zubat took notice to her and Blitz and redirected their attack. Chasen grabbed the two Pokémon and hugged them tight to protect them.

"Aera Gust!"

"Solar Razor Leaf! Ledi Supersonic!"

"Chasen!" Chasen heard her friends call as they came to her rescue. The Zubat saw the extra Pokémon and retreated.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm fine," Chasen answered.

"We heard the noise and came to see." Domino explained.

"Thanks," Chasen replied as she started to get supplies out of her bag to help the injured Hoothoot. She got a Potion and some Berries. She sprayed the owl and he winces. Softly she cooed him quiet and he cooed back in responses.

"What happened?" Alyssa asked.

"He was protecting his flock from the Zubat and got injured defending a smaller one." Chasen explained.

"Luckily we came in time or we'd be patching you up too," Domino said.

"I said thank you," Chasen retaliated. Chasen looked down to her patient as he was resting. The rest of the Hoothoot gathered in trees. Chasen carefully picked up the Hoothoot and carried him over to the larger tree and settled him down. "I guess were camping here for the night."

The other two nodded and got out their own gear.

It was early morning, early as in the crack of dawn, Hoothoot began to awaken. He instantly began to think about last night and he remembered what happened. The Zubat attacked and he was taken down. He looked up to see the girl who helped him sleeping next to him. He began to rise and bumped into Chasen's leg.

"Huh?" she awoke. "Hoothoot! Are you okay?"

" **Hoohoot" he nodded.**

"That's good," she answered. "So I was thinking about your Zubat problem and I might have come up with an idea to help."

Hoothoot looked at the girl with curious eyes. He was about 6 years old and yet he hadn't come up with anything to help their problem. He also couldn't find the strength to evolve. He didn't know where to get it from. He wanted to evolve and be the Noctowl with wisdom to join and give out. Perhaps taking the girl's advice would be different. He nodded and decided to see where this went.

"Okay, this is what the plan is…"

Night fell quickly and Chasen explained the plan to the other Hoothoot with the aid of the elder one. Many of them didn't at first want to listen to the human, but the elder of them set them straight. Chasen wasn't exactly sure what was said, but Blitz informed her that it was something on the lines of them owing her. On the hour the Hoothoot began to hoot and the Zubat screeched.

"Now!" Chasen called.

At the command some of the Hoothoot she learned knew Flash brighten the area. The Zubat stopped dead in their tracks and searched for the source of light. Another group of Hoothoot released Supersonic attacks and gave the Zubat a taste of their own medicine while the last group used Whirlwind to blow them away. The plan worked perfectly. The Zubat were gone and if they were smart wouldn't return and if they did they do it again.

"Awesome! You're plan worked!" Alyssa said as she watched it all go down.

"Thanks." Chasen replied. She was glad she scanned all the Hoothoot to find out the different types of moves they knew. The Zubat were taken back by the light thinking day had come and while distracted they were forced away.

"Well, since we slept during the day, what do you say to some night traveling?" Domino suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Chasen answered. Alyssa reluctantly agreed; she was outnumbered. That was how they discussed to do things, by majority, but Alyssa knew she'd lose often how Chasen and Domino were.

" **Hoothoot!"**

Chasen looked up to the elder Hoothoot staring at them.

"Bye Hoothoot!" Alyssa said to them waving.

"Chasen?" Domino asked her best friend noticing she hadn't moved yet.

" **Hoothoot hoo! Hoothoot hoot hoothoot hoo!" the owl cried.**

Chasen looked at her starter for a translation.

" **He said he wishes to battle you. He wants to see the outside world of the forest and grow stronger. At his age he's wasting away here." Blitz said to his trainer.**

"Then he's got a battle!" Chasen cried.

"Hoot!" the owl cried again firing off a Hypnosis attack. He didn't waste time.

"Smokescreen!" Blitz let off a heavy smoke covering the area that used to battle.

"Hoo!" he cried using a Confusion attack to gather the smoke making it disappear before diving into a Wing Attack. Chasen eyes widen at the move. He was smart and knew how to use his moves.

"Come on Blitz! Use Quick Attack!" With Blitz's speed he recovered from the Wing Attack and struck back. He knock Hoothoot off balance in the air. "Now Tackle!"

Using the tree on the other side he bounced off and tackled the owl. The Hoothoot fell to the ground, but he got right back up and fired a Swift.

"Mud-Slap!" Chasen called. She had been experimenting with different moves since Blitz was fireless and this was one he mastered quickly. She had a few others, but they were still in the works. Anyway, the Mud-Slap collided with the Swift stopping the attack. "Smokescreen!"

Blitz fired it immediately and the smoke from the two attacks combined. Hoothoot went to use Confusion again, but heard a voice.

"Quick Attack!" Before he could make a move he saw a flash come out of the smoke and at him. Blitz slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He got up and had a slight smile. "Go Pokéball!"

The Pokéball left Chasen's hand with speed. It hit Hoothoot on the head and sucked him inside. Chasen and her friends watched as the ball shook. Once…Twice…Thrice…Click! Chasen smiled and cheered as Blitz did. She caught a Pokémon she was planning on keeping and wasn't because she had to. She admitted that if the situation was different she would have kept Aera, but she stood by her reason to give her up. Lost in her thought she felt a tug and looked to see Blitz holding her Pokéball. She thanked him and took it.

"I caught a Hoothoot!" she cheered. Yeah, she acted like Alyssa and knew it. She was proud. She pulled out an Oran Berry before announcing, "Go Nocturne!"

" **Hoothoot!"** he cried as he landed on Chasen's out stretched arm.

"Welcome to the team Nocturne."

" **Thank you." Nocturne replied.**

" **Why do you sound old?" Blitz said.**

" **I am not old, I am only 5, almost 6 years of age."**

" **That's what you meant by at your age?!" Blitz shrieked.** Blitz was young, not even one, and here Nocturne could be his ancestor. **"Can we trade in for a younger one?"**

"It doesn't work like that buddy and I'd never do that." Chasen informed her starter.

" **So deal." Nocturne smirked.**

" **Hush..." Blitz moaned.**

"You'll have a hand full." Domino told her friend about her Pokémon that Chasen nodded at already knowing herself.

"I'm glad Solar and Ledi get along so well." Alyssa interjected.

Chasen turned to her friends and answered, "Tell me about it..."

 **AN: There is Episode 5! Next is 6! As I've said I split up 4 to make 4 and 5. I think I did a good job coming up with this at the top of my head. So why don't you tell me what you think when you Review! Thanks and see you next Episode!**

 **Preview: It is normally accidents happen while training, but what if it is you and one other Pokémon. The one goes to get help and another shows up to provide it. When one of the heroine gets hurt a Spinarak comes to her aid. However, in return she saves it, but rescuing her from a fire. Even when two souls don't know each other help can be found. Next time on Pokémon Unbeatable: Saving Strings!**


	6. Episode 6: Saving Strings

AN: Episode 6 has arrived! Hope you're all enjoying them and I apologize it all seems a little slow, but aren't most of them in the beginning.

Disclaimer: I'll take ownership for 100 Alex. Who doesn't owns Pokémon? Answer: Me! Correct!

Episode 6: Saving Strings

They made it to Cherrygrove City a couple days later in the afternoon. They told each they'd stay the night and leave the next morning. It was a fair trade making Alyssa camp out when she disliked it plus the blonde wasn't going to take no for an answer. No matter how they decided on things.

"Where are you going Chasen?" Alyssa asked the brunette seeing her head out the door with one of her Pokéballs.

"I'm taking Nocturne out to train and stretch. I need a more outdoor area." Chasen explained. "We're here all day so I might as well get some training in."

"Not taking Blitz?" Domino asked.

"Nah. We trained yesterday and he's asleep." Chasen replied motioning to the sleeping Cyndaquil on one of the beds.

"Be careful then." Domino warned.

"I will."

Right outside the Pokémon Center was an open forest area. While training her newest team member Chasen wanted Nocturne to feel somewhat at home before she moved on to taking him in the real world. It was a great idea to transition him. It was cute the first day after his capture when Chasen brought him out, he was asleep. It was clear he was going to have to switch back day and night to the way the universe intended them to be.

"Ready Nocturne?" Chasen asked her older Hoothoot after bringing him out. At least he wasn't asleep.

" **Yes," the owl answered.**

"Alright, when I throw the sticks you knock them back down toward me or catch and toss," Chasen explained.

" **Got it."**

"Go!"

Nocturne was a smart and learned quick. He picked up on what Chasen wanted from him and was able to try and reciprocate. Nocturne enjoyed having Chasen as a trainer. He'd never thought he'd like anyone. He swore as a younger Hoothoot he'd wouldn't be captured. After a while he changed his mind after he saw a Noctowl he knew as Hoothoot once a part of his flock. To some he may seem young, but five for his flock was old. Nocturne also thought of it humorous Chasen was nine years old when he was hatched. Anyway, after ten minutes Chasen joined in and it became a game between them. Nocturne smiled that this was both fun and training. However, they were too into the game for either to realize the rock in Chasen's path. She tripped and fell slamming into the grass.

"Ah! Ow!" Chasen yelped.

" **Are you okay?" Nocturne asked landing next to his fallen trainer.**

"I think so." Chasen replied trying to stand, but fell back down after placing weight on the ankle. "Nope, I think I sprained or twisted it. Can you go get help?"

" **Right, I'll be back." Nocturne replied taking flight toward the center.**

"Yeah, because I'm not going anywhere. So much for being careful, boy, I am going to receive an earful." Chasen said to herself. Domino was going to grind her on this. She was the careful of the group and hated to see her friends in trouble or upset. She was also hard to befriend, but once you got her friendship it lasted. Alyssa was the sweet one and was similar to Domino, but more girly. Chasen, also like that, but valued freedom and was ticking bomb sometimes. She'd go off anytime about anything.

" **Spinarak rak?" a Spinarak asked interrupting her thoughts.**

"Can you?" Chasen asked the spider thinking it asked to help.

" **Spina!" the spider happily replied as she placed sticks down and put them to Chasen's ankle. "Spinarak!"**

"Ah!" Chasen shouted shocked when the Spinarak used String Shot. The stings wrapped around the sticks and Chasen's hurt ankle like a cast. "Wow! That's awesome! Thanks!"

" **Spinarak!"**

"Chasen!" voices called from beyond the tress.

" **Spinarak!" Spinarak shrieked as she ran away into the trees.**

"Wait a minute!" Chasen called. She wanted to thank her for her kindness. She had some treats for different types of Pokémon in her bag and she knew she had some bug type. Blitz and Nocturne couldn't stand the taste of them.

"Are you okay? Nocturne told us what happened." Domino asked kneeling down to Chasen's level that was still on the ground.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to a Spinarak that made this casting, but she ran off when you arrived," Chasen explained and then motioned toward her ankle.

"We should still go to the center." Domino said grabbing Chasen right arm. "Alyssa, grab the left."

"Right." Alyssa said grabbing Chasen's left arm and helped pull he to her feet.

They trio made it back to the Pokémon Center without much problem. The makeshift cast worked well protecting Chasen's ankle from rocks, stumbles, or the occasional on purpose bumps by her friends hoping that it would teach the brunette a lesson.

"Your ankle has a minor sprain, but that cast is really helping. I'd stay off or for at least for today and some of tomorrow. I'd also ice it." Nurse Joy explained after checking Chasen's ankle.

"Okay, thank you." Chasen thanked the nurse.

"Told you." Domino said bluntly.

"Shut up, I know." Chasen replied sneering at her.

" **You okay?" Blitz asked his trainer.** He felt somewhat bad since he wasn't there to help or even attempt to stop the accident.

"I'm fine. Nocturne, thank you for everything, we were doing great up until then and even after you were great," Chasen complimented her flying type.

" **Thank you."**

"So we'll head out when your ankle is better," Alyssa said with a little too much joy. They both knew she wanted more time in civilization.

"The way it sounded that Spinarak really helped." Domino concluded.

"I know. I want to repay it so maybe I'll go and feed it." Chasen said pushing herself off the bed.

"I don't think so." Alyssa said pushing Chasen back.

"Are you going to stop me?" she asked and tempted.

" **No, but I will." Blitz said as he hops onto her lap.**

"Nice try, I don't think so either." Chasen said as she picks him up and moves him then grabs her crutch.

" **If you weren't already hurt, I'd tackle you.' Blitz snorted.**

"You're cute." She sneered.

"Come on Chansey!" Nurse Joy yelled from outside their room.

"What's wrong?" Domino asked sticking her head outside the room.

"A trainer was training a fire type and it started a forest fire!" she quickly explained before rushing outside.

"Oh no!" Alyssa exclaimed

"Then let's help!" Chasen said.

"You stay here." Domino commanded.

"I won't," the fire type starter trainer denied, "All those Pokémon need help! I have to help.

A fire burned inside Chasen's eyes that seemed to make up for Blitz's. No wonder Blitz and Chasen got along well. Domino knew once Chasen has her mind set on something there was no stopping her.

"Fine."

"We'll all help." Alyssa said helping her best friend.

From just the back down anyone could see the fire raging. Who would have thought a little fire Pokémon from the trainer that arrived this morning caused this? Of course the boy felt bad and attempted to help out to stop it. Everyone was because it was getting close to the Pokémon Center. Not only that Pokémon lived in that forest and would have nowhere else to go except the city.

"Nurse Joy! Did everyone get out?" Domino asked.

"I think so, but need to put out this fire." Nurse Joy responded.

"Right. Go Aera and start using Sand-Attack!" Domino commanded using the only tactic of Pokémon she could to help.

" **Got it!" she replied.**

"I don't think it will be enough!" Alyssa mentioned seeing some of the flames disappear.

"But some does help." Domino informed. Alyssa was sometimes to blonde for her own forgetfulness.

"You're right. Go Solar and Ledi! Let's help too!" Alyssa said calling out her two Pokémon.

" **Right!"** Despite both being weak against flames they did their best to not disappoint their trainer and second to help others of the Pokémon kind.

"Blitz, Nocturne, go with them." Chasen said to her two as she was back far enough not to be in the way.

" **Okay," the duo answered.**

Chasen looked at all the Pokémon from the forest worried and trying to help. They were doing all they could to save their home, but that didn't seem to be it. The worry in their faces seemed to go deeper than just for their home. She then looked into the flames at a tree to see strings attach then burn up before something could escape.

"Oh no." Chasen said realizing it was Pokémon. She dropped her crutch and rushed in. She wasn't going to stand by and watch a Pokémon get hurt. She didn't have enough time to tell someone to go in. It could be too late.

"Come on everyone!" Alyssa cheered the Pokémon at work.

"You all okay?" Domino asked.

" **Yes."** That was the determined answer they got.

"Where's Chasen?" Alyssa asked after she turned around to see what their other friend was doing. She was surprised Chasen wasn't giving encouraging words too or trying to find a way to help.

"Huh?" Domino asked turning to see Alyssa was right with her question. "Chasen!"

The flames weren't as bad as Chasen thought they'd be. She figured it only felt as bad because she was moving so slow because of her ankle. She looked around trying to remember where she saw the strings which in honesty only helped the fire.

"Hello! Is someone here?!" Chasen called.

" **Spinarak Spina!" she heard.**

"You're from before. Don't worry I won't leave and I'll save you." Chasen said picking up the Spinarak who had minor burn marks on her.

" **Spina…" she whimpered.**

Chasen guessed the Spinarak was afraid of the flames. If she was a Pokémon and bug type she'd understand. Chasen remembered how long it took for her to get to this point and it seemed like a while. Her ankle throbbed and was screaming at her to get off of it. She knew she would make it back with major burns if she didn't think of something.

"I have an idea can you make enough silk to wrap around us as a protective seal." Chasen asked the frighten Spinarak.

" **Spina," the spider nodded hoping this would work.**

How could Chasen disappear? It wasn't like her to run off. They knew Chasen probably felt useless being pushed back, but they knew Chasen had this secret passion of helping people and Pokémon. Well, it was a secret that they knew about it. Plus if she was up to something they were sure she'd tell them.

"I can't find her." Alyssa panted having ran around the surrounding area to look.

"Me neither." Domino replied having done the same in the opposite direction.

"Look!"

Both friends turned to see a mummy walk out of the flames. Most of the white string was burning off to reveal a brunette.

"Chasen!" they cried.

"Are you okay? Alyssa asked for her well-being.

"Are you insane?" Domino asked a similar question in her own way.

"Can you stop yelling at me and help us out?" Chasen asked from underneath a mass of strings.

"Us?" Domino asked wondering who she meant.

"Solar Razor Leaf!" Alyssa commanded getting the hint. The Razor Leaf cut up the strings allowing Chasen to get out. Chasen has some minor burns and Spinarak comes out of Chasen's jacket almost unharmed.

"Are you okay?" Chasen asked her.

" **Spinarak." The Spinarak nodded.**

" **Like Domino said, are you insane?!" Blitz yelled.** He liked Chasen, but admitted she was sometimes stupid and reckless.

"Yes. I'd do it for any of you." Chasen smirked. It wasn't a well-kept secret.

" **At least you are not seriously injured." Nocturne said to Chasen.** He wasn't about to lose her, but didn't see why she had to act reckless. He knew Confusion and could have helped the Pokémon himself without anyone getting hurt.

" **Wise old coot." Blitz mumbled.**

" **Fire Rat." Nocturne retaliated.** Something Blitz rubbed Nocturne the wrong way. Perhaps it was because he was their first or the fact he was young and knew how to get on the nerves of the experience. That and even know Blitz didn't notice, he acted a lot like Chasen.

"Hey stop!" Chasen yelled to silence her bickering Pokémon.

" **Coot Hoot!" Blitz shouted feeling pride in his comeback. It was clever to him.**

" **Fire Type Pikachu!" Nocturne said in a calm voice.** Blitz couldn't stand that he stayed calm during all this and more.

" **Spinarak!" the Spinarak shouted and fired off a String Shot to close their mouths.**

"Hahahaha!"

"She did what I couldn't in one second than I could in three days. She'd fit in." Chasen confessed.

" **Spina?" she asked the trainer.**

"What?" Chasen asked. Did she ask what Chasen thought she did?

" **Spinarak Spina rak?" Spinarak asked as she climbed onto Chasen's shoulder and rubbed.**

"Wow..." Chasen asked.

" **Spinarak Spina rak spina!" she exclaimed. She said something like she has taken a liking to Chasen.**

"Sure! Go Pokéball!" Chasen said tossing an empty Pokéball. She was caught without a problem. "Go! I think I'll call you Aria. What do you think?"

" **I love it!" Aria rejoiced.**

"We got another member!" Chasen cheered. Her team was looking good in her eyes and it was only going to get better by the days that passed. She had her starter, but determined Cyndaquil, Blitz. Then the wise and experienced Hoothoot, Nocturne. And now, Aria, the sweet and feisty Spinarak. It all just a matter of time.

AN: Well Aria has joined Team Chasen in Episode 6! This one got up faster because I wrote it a while ago meaning like my freshman year in college when I bored in Calculus. (That was like 2 years ago) Anyway, I was thinking of taking out episodes I put in to add length to it, what do you think? I'm sure if I did the series would move faster, but might lose some good ones. Let me know! Please Review!

Preview: Since I asked about it I won't do a preview because if I cut it jumps to Violet City and if I don't it adds 5 more episodes. Personally I prefer to add so it takes like a journey, but I care about the opinion of my readers. Thanks! Love you guys!


	7. Episode 7: First to Show

**AN: Well, no one told me anything, that's depressing. So, I decided for you. I am going to cut any non-added essential episodes and perhaps later go back and add them. Meaning cutting unnecessary fillers. Anyway, for the 9 or even 3 people who read Unbeatable thanks and I have a question. Friends Until the End, which is the predecessor series after this has the first chapter transferred to chapter format, should I post it? Let me know. I love that series and want to share it. I want to get as much as my work out there, but I won't forget any others!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the characters, but not the concept of Pokémon so I guess that's something.**

Episode 7: First to Show!

Chasen's ankle healed enough the next day so they could head out to Violet City to Alyssa's first contest and Chasen's first gym battle. Domino knew she was along for the ride, but she was sure she'd find something to do with her life. She was sure and really didn't care how long it took as long as she was with her friends. It didn't take them long to get there, about a week and a half.

"My first contest! The rising top coordinator is about to debut!" Alyssa shouted as she dreamed walking outside to the practice field.

"She's lost to us," Domino whispered to Chasen. Chasen nodded slightly with her head and eyes.

"Does rising top coordinator have a game plan for tomorrow's appeals?" Chasen asked. Domino snickered at the fact Chasen used what Alyssa called herself. Chasen also began to laugh.

"Plan?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh Arceus…" Chasen muttered.

"You're kidding, right?" Domino asked.

"No…I haven't really had much thought…I saw a contest when I was little and loved it, but I guess I never really learned about them in depth."

"You need help…" Chasen said to herself.

"Who's going to do it? You?" Alyssa asked annoyed her friends were making fun of her because of her mistake.

"Why not?" Chasen answered. Both friends turned to look at the brunette. "Me look up what stuff is."

Chasen said it the way she meant it. She meant it to come off as a jerk and said it slow. Domino and Alyssa glared at her. She was smart and knew what she had to do. She expected this situation considering she never saw Alyssa practice once since they left. Sure they trained, but that was different. She looked up what she needed to know about contest and gym battles to be well informed. Aria had enjoyed it as well.

"Alright, high and mighty," Domino said for still shocked Alyssa. She had to see this. Chasen, have contest knowledge, and know what she's doing. She remembered when Alyssa would talk about what Chasen considered girly she'd zone out.

"The time I was put up I did my research on contest and gyms. I did it to prepare for this. First is the appeals round where Pokémon use moves to show style and skill. So you need a Pokémon you feel can appeal well based on what moves they know. Got it?" Chasen explained.

"Uh…I've seen one contest. I really don't know," Alyssa confessed. She wanted to do something with Pokémon and contest seemed right. She only wished she'd watch more.

"I can show you." Chasen admitted.

"Really?" Alyssa beamed. Chasen nodded before looking over to the group of their Pokémon who were playing.

"Aria!" she called out to her Spinarak.

" **What can I do?" Aria asked.**

"We need to show Alyssa an appeal. Remember what we looked at and thought was interesting."

" **Right, I like that!"**

Chasen took a deep breath preparing herself. Aria did the same as her trainer. To the observers they seemed to have done more than looked into contest on a screen.

"Aria, start with Scary Face!"

Aria made a freaky face that sent chills down Alyssa's spine. Domino smiled, but this was what she was into. Alyssa enjoyed beauty while Domino like force with Chasen in the middle.

"Alright Aria use Poison Sting!"

Aria shot up Poison Sting into the air that flew toward the clouds. At one point it was noticed that the stingers stopped and head back down toward the spider.

"Now Night Shade!"

Aria's horn glowed black before a black beam streaked out and collided with the falling Poison Sting. The Poison Stings exploded into purple sparkles that rained down on Aria.

"That was great Aria!" Chasen told her third caught Pokémon.

" **Thanks!"**

"I understand now." Alyssa said. Chasen brought out Aria's spider qualities with scary face than beauty as a poison type. Before Alyssa could continue her thought process about her own appeals or Chasen's, a scream erupted. Not from fright, but glee.

"That. Was. Wonderful. You're a talent in contest. I can tell! Please tell me you're competing," the pink haired girl squealed. Chasen was very uncomfortable as was Aria who was sitting on her arm. Both trainer and with Pokémon slowly lead back to step away.

"No actually, I was showing my friend how an appeal works," Chasen explained.

"Ah, I see. That's too bad. We could have been fierce rivals. I'm Cece," she introduced herself. Chasen didn't care who she was, she liked her personal space.

"Chasen."

"Alyssa."

"And I'm Domino."

"Yeah great, if you change your mind Chasen I'll see you. See you!" Cece replied in as snotty way before leaving the group.

"That was weird on so many levels and I could have lived without my personal space being invaded by a Wigglytuff that met curler stranger," Chasen said after she had disappeared.

"Chasen!" Alyssa snapped. Chasen was jerk and could be mean to people in a joking manner if she felt weirded out by them or anyone she didn't like. No ifs, ands, or buts. Chasen gave her a 'what, it's true, look before sighing and shaking her head. She left to escape her mother, not gain another.

"She's not wrong," Domino pipped in.

"Now you?" Alyssa asked feeling defeated and upset that she had mean friend.

"Not that," Domino snapped annoyed, but then understood it could have gone any way. "Chasen, you're talented. Maybe you should consider entering. Aria seemed to enjoy it."

"No, I couldn't do that. What if I win?" Chasen wondered out loud. Sure, the type of skills coordinators used would be helpful, but she could pick that up from watching.

"So?" Alyssa asked instantly forgetting about rude comments, "Best coordinator won! I would love it! It may help calm me down and think about it. A challenge, on the final stage, between best friends!"

Alyssa was all in Chasen's face. She was fascinated by the idea. Knowing a friend would be there by herself through it all helped.

"You blew that out of the water…" Chasen said nervously as she pushed Alyssa back and away."

" **Yah think," Blitz said having joined the conversation.**

" **You don't have to stay with her…" Ledi mumbled.**

" **She's not so bad!" Solar cheered. The other Pokémon looked at her thinking, 'Of course she thinks that.'**

"I wouldn't know what else to do," Chasen said trying to think of reason why she shouldn't. She liked it because it brought out her Pokémon, who she loved, and she got to battle. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but this was Alyssa's dream and she couldn't interfere with it. It wouldn't be right.

"Do what you just did! Who else knows besides us and that girl? That was practice! Please Chasen!" Alyssa pleaded which kind of had a whine to it. She hated that voice. It wasn't necessarily convincing just pathetic and annoying. It got people to do what she wanted because they wanted her to stop.

"Fine, I'll enter," Chasen consented.

"Woo!"

The next day was the contest. Alyssa had worked all day with Chasen's help and came up with something. It wasn't much, but Chasen said it might get her passed the first round. Alyssa prepared herself for not getting past the appeals at the start. It was rough. She was sure she was going to freak. She was nervous that the Poké Ball in her hand shook with her. In Johto they weren't required to dress up, but could if they wanted. She dressed in a simple white dress while she knew Chasen would have none of that. She looked down in at her first stage partner and took a deep breath. Now, all she had to was wait for her turn.

"Welcome to the Violet City Pokémon Contest! This is only the first of many and the coordinators will only shine brighter as they fly higher! I'm Marie, your host! These are our judges today, Head of the Coordinating we have Mr. Fana, with the Pokémon Fan Club President of Johto Mr. Carolinpad and finally Violet City Nurse Joy! Now we've gotten through our introductions, what do you about moving to the main reason we're here! Come out contestant number one for your debut, it's Chasen!"

"Alright Aria, like we practiced!" Chasen said calling out her Pokémon that was in a smoke seal. "Scary Face!"

Aria's Scary Face was spookier than yesterday. Domino admitted it looked cooler with the smoke appeal enhancing it. Plus no really knew what Aria was. The smoke made it look bigger and scarier. These people were about to find out, Aria was practically harmless outside battle.

"Poison Sting!" Chasen called. The force of the move pushed the smoke out of the way to reveal a Spinarak who was hanging in mid-air through a String Shot she released as soon as she was released from her Poké Ball. Like yesterday the stingers went up before falling back toward the spider. "Now Night Shade!"

" **Spina!"** The move hit the stingers and again they exploded into purple sparkles. With Aria hanging in the air with the left over smoke and the sparkles raining down gave the scene a Halloween feel.

"Woo! Chasen!" Domino cried out. She was right saying Chasen had a gift for the Pokémon World in general now that she thought about it.

"Nice job Aria, it was perfect!" Chasen said to her bug and poison type.

" **Thanks!" Aria returned.** Yeah, she was happy she went with Chasen.

"Now for our next coordinator, Cece!"

Cece was there after all. They expected it and she looked thrilled to know that Chasen decided to compete.

"Alright Staryu, appear!" Cece said calling out her star shaped Pokémon. "Let's start with Rapid Spin!"

"That's some real spinning to show off Staryu's body!"

"Now Bubblebeam!" The Bubblebeam coming from Staryu's middle made a tower with the Pokémon as the base. "Now, use Swift!"

The Swift also appearing from the center shot up breaking all the bubbles leaving a blue water sparkle for Staryu to dance through as they ended their appeal.

"Way to show a water star Pokémon!"

"That was good…" Domino mumbled under her breath to herself.

"What do you say we move to our last coordinator for the round? This is also her contest debut so say hi to Alyssa!"

"Alyssa took a deep, calming breath before walking out. If everyone else could do it so could she. This was the start of her dream and she was ready to start.

"I'm ready." Alyssa said to herself as she pulled out a Poké Ball. "Alright Solar, spotlight!"

" **Yay!" Solar cried as she came out in a floral seal of pink petals.**

"Use Reflect!" Solar made a rainbow colored barrier that the petals rained on as then they slowly slid to the ground to disappear. It was raining flower petals. "Now Synthesis!"

With Reflect still up Solar's body shined with a healing glow that reflected off the Reflect creating a rainbow colored glow like an aurora that filled the hall.

"Now Razor Leaf!" Solar waved her leaf on her head and a flurry of leaves appeared and shattered through the Reflect smashing it from the inside having the glow disappear, but leave a sparkle reminding the audience of the glow. Solar smiled proudly at their work they came up with on the spot with some help.

"Beautiful! And now we wait to hear from our judges!"

As Alyssa returned to the waiting area she saw Chasen and Domino waiting and smiling. They both started to clap and they hugged. She was overcome with relief. She done it and the appeal was beautiful. At least she and Marie thought so.

"You both were amazing!" Domino said breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Alyssa said. "I did it."

She really needed to say that to herself out loud, but she thought she had only got passed the first obstacle. She still needed to continue onto the second round and then the battle round. Sure she had been training with Chasen and Domino, but she was still starting out.

"Here Aria," Chasen said giving her Spinarak a treat for doing a well. Aria looked happy as she received a cube that bug types loved. Beside was Blitz who Chasen was using for the second round if she got through. Blitz told himself at the moment he didn't care about the contest, but he wouldn't knock it until he tried it like Chasen was.

"So I guess you did enter," Cece said. "You both were alright, but I'll be the one to win this contest." She then walked away from the group to prepare herself for the battles. Even though no one knew she left she was moving on.

"That's what she thinks," Chasen said. Alyssa and Domino laughed at the brunette. Despite being convinced to compete, it didn't dampen Chasen's competitive streak.

"What do you guys think?" Alyssa asked her friends. They were always honest with her, even when she didn't want them to. This wasn't one of those times.

"You did great," Domino said and Chasen nodded in agreement. "You'll both make it."

"Well we're back and sorry for the suspense! We now have the four trainers that will be moving on to the battle round! It was long and hard, but here they are!"

 **Chasen** **Cece** **Alyssa** **Marcus**

"Told you!" Domino blurted out in excitement. "Good luck."

"And now our match ups!"

 **Chasen vs. Cece / Alyssa vs. Marcus**

"You're going against Cece," Alyssa stated. From looking at her appeals she seemed to be a serious contender who knew what she was doing. Alyssa had the thought it could mean trouble for Chasen who little contest experience.

"And?" Chasen questioned, "I'll get her, right Blitz?"

" **You know it!" he agreed.**

"Just to let you know Chasen, I have a plan for you and your fire mouse," Cece said waling by her as she headed out to the stage.

"I can't wait to find out," Chasen said and Blitz nodded.

Having passed the appeals round Chasen faces off against Cece in the next round while Alyssa faces Marcus. Only time and skill will determine if the two will meet in the final stage. Alyssa was considerably calmer than before since she worked with her friends on battling. Ledi was ready for this stage. Chasen was also prepared because she was using Blitz for a reason. Just because the Cyndaquil was at a disadvantage of not being able to use any fire type moves didn't mean Chasen wouldn't think of other ways and moves to make him stronger. It time to see if it all paid off.

 **AN: There is Episode 7 which in reality was 12. What did you think of the appeals round? I try my best to give a good visual image and make it look good. Please tell what you guys think and such by hitting the button below that says Review! Hope to see you next Episode!**

 **Preview: Chasen and Alyssa face off against their second round opponents, but they're prepared not to go down without a fight. What new moves does Cyndaquil know from his prodigal trainer? Who will make it into the final round and win the Violet City Ribbon? Find Out Next Time on Pokémon Unbeatable: Meeting the Final Ace!**


	8. Episode 8: Meeting the Final Ace

**AN: I want to first say SORRY about not updating. My laptop charge broke so my laptop died and I was screwed. Then I was going to update over Christmas Break, but I forgot the notebook and wasn't comfortable writing the battles without out. No worries I will fight through these events that allow me not to update for you! Also, I am aware some moves aren't learned until later by level, but when does the anime or fanfiction follow that? One more thing, I do follow both anime and game mechanics when writing battles. Anyway, here is the finale of the first contest. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters, but that isn't enough, oh well…**

Episode 8: Meeting the Final Ace!

The second round started as soon as the last ended. The four remaining trainers were ready to battle it out, contest style, to determine would be leaving with the ribbon. In the short time in between it was revealed this would be a first win for any of the coordinators. The question was who would be more coordinating to lead them to the final stage win.

"Now for the second round where our four remaining coordinators will have contest battles to try and lower each other's points. Now the first battle is Chasen verses Cece! With five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!" Marie announced.

"Magby let's rock her world!" Cece called out her fire type.

"Okay Blitz, its show time!" Chasen calling out her own.

"Magby, start with using Mach Punch!" Cece commanded and Magby took off like lighting striking the Cyndaquil.

"Blitz! Quick Attack!" Chasen retaliated while Magby was getting a bearing after attacking.

"Magby Smog then Fire Punch!" Magby released a filthy gas and then lit on fire with Fire Punch. The blazing gas struck Blitz rolling back toward his trainer. Chasen lost point and was almost reaching half by this point while Cece only lost some from her previous counter attack.

"Blitz!" Chase called hoping he'd be alright.

" **I'm fine!"**

"Okay use smokescreen!" Blitz released a smoke of his own before waiting for further instruction. "Swift!"

"I guess Chasen is going for a cover fire tactic of her own!" Marie commented with Cece losing points.

"Get up Magby and use Mach Punch!"

"Dodge with Quick Attack!"

"Alternate between Fire Punch and Mach Punch! Keep striking!" Cece demanded forcefully. Chasen would have thought it seemed mean, but Magby seemed to okay with it like he was the same way. It explained a lot.

"Keep up the speed dodging with Quick Attack! Now use that speed for a Tackle attack!"

It was a one-inch head butt right into Magby. Magby was sent back like Blitz was earlier. Magby got up and had a fierce expression in his eyes. She could tell he was mad that he could activate his ability Flame Body because Blitz couldn't be burned.

"Magby use Smog!"

"Counter with Smokescreen!" Both smoky attacks collided and mixed with no one unable to see the other. Blitz made sure to stay away from the color that didn't look black. He was worried Cece would strike at him. "Swift!" He perked up and released stars.

"Chasen must have known that Swift hardy misses," Nurse Joy said to commented on her move choices. The combination worked well and Cece lost points. She lost more points when the Swift exited the smokes with wispy black tails that hit the target. Magby tried to dodge, but couldn't find any way because for one he couldn't see where the attack was coming from and the amount Blitz kept firing. As the smoke cleared so did the clock.

"Time's up! And the coordinator moving onto the final stage is Chasen!" Marie announced as the crowd cheered.

"Yeah Chasen won!" Alyssa cheered waiting room that had a huge screen to show the stage where she stood with Domino watching. They both high fived each other for their friend's win. On the bench next to them was Aria chatting joyfully that Chasen had won. Solar stared at her trainer wondering if she'd be alright while Nocturne waited for his to return patiently. 

"Now it's your turn!" Domino said to Alyssa.

"I'm ready!" Alyssa said going toward the stage to prepare. Domino walked out with her to grab a drink of water before meeting up with Chasen.

"That was awesome Blitz," Chasen congratulated her Pokémon. Blitz cried out cheerfully to the praise. Aria was next to the fire type also praising him. Nocturne said a few words of a job well done, but an argument almost broke out as Blitz wanted to tease the older owl. Chasen put a stop to that.

"How? A fire type like Cyndaquil should have no problem showing off fire type moves. Those could have helped you," Cece said to Chasen. Domino arrived to hear her comment to her best friend.

"That's the problem, Blitz doesn't know any fire type moves…" Chasen admitted.

"What?!" Cece said in shock. It was unheard of for a starting fire type not to at least know Ember.

"That's what we're trying to figure…" Chasen started before being cut off.

"No matter, your win was just a fluke," Cece said turning to walk off toward the stands. At least she was going to stay for the rest.

" **That's what she thinks…" Blitz smarted.** Chasen laughed at her starter's remark. This was a reason they got along. As soon as Blitz came out of his shell he was just as sassy as her. That or he got it from her.

"Looks like you have a rival," Domino said joining her friend.

"This is the only time," Chasen remarked.

"Sure…" Domino teased. She wondered if Chasen thought about if she won. That would Chasen would one ribbon while someone didn't. She kind of wasted someone's chance to win. Or Chasen could be generous and given it to whoever she ended up facing in the finals.

" **I had fun!" Blitz interjected.**

" **Me too!" Aria added to her friend's comment.**

" **I may want to try this one day," Nocturne commented.**

"Really?" the trainer asked her three Pokémon. They all smiled up at her and nodded.

"Thinking about it?" Domino asked. It would be interesting to see Chasen take up something she never really took an interest in.

"Watch Aria will you please?" Chasen asked her friend before turning to her starter opening her arms inviting him to jump in. The fire type understood what she wanted and complied.

"Where are you going? You're not going to watch?" Domino asked.

"I'll be watching, we just need to work out something," Chasen said leaving Domino alone in the waiting area with Chasen's Spinarak. Nocturne flew off with Chasen to join her as Aria then climbed onto Domino's shoulder and looked at the other trainer.

"I'll never understand your trainer and the way she trains," Domino said to the spider-like Pokémon. Aria looked like she was grinning as if she knew what they were doing, but sworn to secrecy. Domino shook her head and looked up at the screen to watch her other friend.

Chasen arrived in a practice field and turned on the screen. On it was Alyssa about to battle Marcus. This would be her first official battle against someone else not her friend and in a contest. She wouldn't miss it, but they needed to get this by the last battle. Now that she moved on it couldn't wait. Blitz nodded and assumed his place as Nocturne watched. 

"Now for the second battle of the second round! Who will join Chasen on the final stage to battle for the Violet City Ribbon! Will it be Marcus on my right or Alyssa on my left? With five minutes on the clock, let's find out!"

"Machop, let's fight!" Marcus called out his fighting type.

"Let's do our best Ledi!" Alyssa called her bug type.

"Start off with Cross Chop!" Marcus started.

"Dodge it and use Comet Punch!" Alyssa countered. Ledi obeyed and flew out of the way and struck the Pokémon.

"Machop Leer!"

"Fight back with Supersonic!" She learned this trick from Chasen. After analyzing his moves she made suggestions she took to heart.

"Oh no! Machop's confused!" Marie commented while Marcus's points lowered again.

"Snap out of it Machop!" Marcus yelled.

"Great, now let's use Dizzy Punch!"

"That Dizzy Punch is making me confused, wonder how Machop feels!" Marie commented as the fighting type took damage.

"Karate Chop!" Marcus called hoping to get in an attack. Machop wildly began to swipe at the air around him and even hit himself a few times.

"Ledi Tackle!" Alyssa said taking advantage of the situation. Machop was knocked on his back, but unfortunately it cleared his confusion.

"Great, Seismic Toss!"

"Fly up to avoid it!"

"After it!"

Machop had great jumping abilities and grabbed Ledi and began to go toward to floor. Alyssa felt herself panic and remembered that she was doing everything he friends told her not to. She wasn't watching and keeping calm. She then noticed Ledi's arms.

"Ledi use your other arms to use Comet Punch and then Supersonic Machop to the floor!" Alyssa commanded at the last possible moment.

"Way to use the Pokémon's features to her advantage," a judge said.

The fighting type Pokémon cried out as his own momentum and the bug type added his own. His trainer thought he had her, but forget about Supersonic and the aspects of a Ledyba. He knew he a lot left to learn as his time was running out.

"Time's up and moving on to the finals is Alyssa and her Ledyba!"

"Ledi we won! You were amazing!" Alyssa said hugging her Pokémon.

" **Thanks!"**

"Now we have to face Chasen and Blitz, are you ready?" she asked him seriously. Despite Blitz didn't know any fire type moves, didn't mean they had it easy.

Chasen clapped for two reasons. One, she just witness her second best friend win her match and her best Pokémon friend succeed. She was ready to face Alyssa now. Nocturne agreed they were 'suitably prepare to face her' before going to join Domino. Blitz wouldn't be left behind hindered because he could kinder. Chasen gave Blitz an Oran Berry before they ran off to meet Alyssa for their final match. Both sides were ready to go. 

"Here we are, the final stage! These two coordinators now compete for the ribbon and a step closer to the Grand Festival! Now with five minutes, let's find out who takes that step!"

"Ledi, show time!"

"Center stage Blitz!"

" **No hard feeling Ledi," Blitz said to the bug type.**

" **Same to you when I win!" Ledi replied.**

"Alright let's start with Supersonic!" Alyssa called.

"Smokescreen!" Chasen called to counter. Did Alyssa think she wouldn't have a counter to her own advice? Chasen always thinks ahead about what she does…most of the time when she remembers. Both coordinators lost the same amount of points.

"Ledi fly above so you can get a better angle!" Ledi nodded and flew above the smoke.

"Smokescreen again!" Chasen called. Blitz opened his mouth and the black smoke poured out thickening the remaining smoke. Alyssa would tell Ledi to search for a light on his Blitz's back, but it doesn't light. Blitz is fired for a battle, but has no fire to give.

"Now Quick Attack and Swift!"

Blitz quickly went to multiple areas and attacked upward with Swift. Because of his quick movements Ledi couldn't tell where the attacks would come from.

"Okay Ledi use Comet Punch in a flurry downward to blow the smoke away!" Alyssa tried. It worked and Chasen had to give Alyssa props as she lost points. Blitz's cover was gone and right near Ledi. "Supersonic!"

"Blitz!"

"Looks like Cyndaquil is confused!"

"Now's are chance! Comet Punch!"

"You think so…Swift!" Chasen called. She took a chance and luck was somewhat in her favor. Blitz heard her command and opened his mouth to release the attack that went in any and all directions as he stumbled around the stage. It was falling and shooting stars. Some of the stars hit Ledi and even Blitz. Because of the smacks Blitz was cleared of confusion.

"Let's say we end this," Chasen smirked and Blitz nodded. That confused Alyssa. Blitz didn't have any moves that could deal significant damage to Ledi. "Blitz use Aerial Ace and Swift!"

"Aerial Ace!" all who knew Chasen shouted that being Alyssa and Domino. Domino looked to Aria and she nodded. That sly Vulpix that Chasen was.

The Swift surrounded the Aerial Ace that incased Blitz and went straight at Ledi. It was like a comet.

"Supersonic!" Alyssa tried to countered, but it was useless as Blitz struck sending Ledi down. Ledi flips onto his stomach and stays there hurt. He tries to get up as a sound echoes through the hall.

"Time's up and the winner of the Violet City Pokémon Contest is…Chasen!" Marie cried as the crowd roared. Domino cheered a little inside for Chasen as she clapped for both sides. Aria thru being modest out the door and danced around happy they won.

"We won?" Chasen asked herself.

" **Yay!"** **Blitz cried jumping into arms shaking Chasen from her shock.**

Chasen hugged her starter tightly as she talked about how proud she was. Aerial Ace, the move they had been working on for weeks. That was the reason she left times even before the contest. It paid off as now not only did they win, but Blitz now had an edge.

"Thank Ledi, you did amazing. We'll win next time and Chasen needs to explain," Alyssa said as she mentioned the last part as joke to lift her Pokémon's spirit. Solar was upset that her trainer didn't win, but from the look on the other starter's face proved he needed this win as much as Alyssa did. Maybe it would all work out and she nothing to worry about. 

Chasen was presented her ribbon by Mr. Fana and Mr. Carolinpad as she stood on a platform with Aria and Blitz. They all stood proudly and smiled. Chasen didn't know what came over her. Was this what she would feel when she got her first badge? It felt amazing! The feeling of accomplishment that wasn't just for her, but her Pokémon. They were coming closer to their dreams even if this was just a pit-stop.

"That was remarkable young lady, I hope to see future wins in the future," Mr. Fana said presenting her ribbon that was purple.

"Thank you." Chasen said accepting it.

"Congratulations Chasen and see you next time!" 

Chasen was last to leave the dressing room. She left her bag and in there and it would only take a second to grab. She stared at the ribbon in her hands wondering what to do with it. She'd wait to see what everyone else had to say. Her Pokémon followed her around looking at their trainer wondering if they should interrupt her thoughts. They decided against it. She walked out to meet her friends to see their shocked faces.

"When did Blitz learn Aerial Ace?!" they both yelled at her.

"Well, he mastered it about thirty minutes ago. I figured if Blitz can't learn fire type moves he still needs to be at an advantage against grass, fighting…and bug. He should learn other types of moves to cover up. We've been practicing for a while since I did my research while laid up," Chasen explained.

"Well, congrats. I'm sad I didn't win, but I learned a lot that I'll put to good use later. I'm glad you won and not Cece plus your ribbon is so adorable!" Alyssa said as her voice got higher as she talked.

"So, you're going to keep it?" Domino asked thinking back to what she wondered before.

"Of course she is!" Alyssa cried out. "You should keep with contest! We can train together and compete. It'd be awesome to have my best friend be my rival!"

"Really? Because I don't see it…" Chasen muttered. She didn't think it was a good idea. It may cause rifts between them and she valued her friendships than some ribbon or contest. They might face each too much and that might bring Alyssa's spirits down if she kept losing. She looked into her eyes and saw how serious she was about this. Alyssa wanted to face this new chapter in her life with Chasen to help her. Alyssa relied on Chasen and her eyes pleaded. Not as a mentor, but someone who Alyssa could call her friendly rival that she was determined to beat. Chasen was then hit with an idea. "How about every once in while we compete in the same contest so Alyssa won't be facing me all the time? There is enough out there for us both. Or even split for a little while to compete in two around the same time in different places. I admit I had fun and I learned a lot too. I guess I'll give this a try, but don't I'm giving up on gym battles!"

Her friends smiled and nodded before saying together, "Wouldn't dream of it!"

All Chasen's Pokémon cried in joy hearing they'd be joining in on the contest world. They had fun and one wanted his own shot someday. They couldn't wait for what the choices made that day would bring them, both trainers and Pokémon.

 **AN: And that's the finale of the first contest! Hope you liked it and you'll review even if it is to say you don't like me for not updating. Sorry again! I'll have the next up soon. Hope to see you reading!**

 **Preview: It's time for Chasen's gym battle debut! Will it go as planned or fall the sky? Meaning will she walk away empty handed or with her first badge! Find out next time of Pokémon Unbeatable: First Flight, Steer Right!**


	9. Episode 9: First Flight, Steer Right

**AN: Woo! I decided to update these instead because I have a terrible writer's block on the other one I should be, but I guess someone wins in this predicament. There was an episode before this one, but I forgot so I just moved it afterward, no big deal. Also with this I go based somewhat based off the game then the anime, but you should know by now how I incorporate both. Enjoy our heroine's first gym battle!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pokémon.**

Episode 9: First Flight, Steer Right!

Chasen Emerson stood outside the Violet City Gym the next morning. She was well rested and pumped for her gym battle. She had the momentum going for her after winning the contest yesterday. She looked down at her feet at her Pokémon who were also staring at the doors with determination. They felt the same.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked seriously. Her friends who were watching in the back thought the moment was getting too serious. Like they could the wind blow between them as they awaited the battle. Her Pokémon nodded.

"You done with your moment?" Domino asked. Everyone fell over and looked back at the black haired friend. Domino smirked. They needed to move on anyway.

"I guess…" Chasen moaned.

"The Violet City Gym is a two on two. Have you decided who you're using?" Domino asked. She was the person besides Chasen who did their research.

"Yup, did it last night. I know all three battle in their own ways, but Aria, I'm sorry, flying types are strong against you. I'll be using Nocturne and Blitz. I hope you're not mad," Chasen explained as she kneeled down to pet the bug type.

" **Nope, I understand!" Aria said cheerfully.**

Chasen smiled and then promised, "I'll use you in the next one."

" **I'll work hard!"**

"Okay, let's go." Chasen said walking toward the door.

As they entered they could feel a wind blowing. Despite how the outside of the gym looked it was different inside. There wasn't a roof and one could see the blue sky. It was a perfect day for battling. Looking around at the top it didn't look like it had a roof at all. It must the leader's decision to have it always open despite the weather. A trainer should be able to endure harsh weather during battle. A real test of strength.

"I'm Falkner, the gym leader, you must my challenger," the leader introduced himself.

"Yes, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Then welcome. I hope you're ready to soar straight into battle."

"You bet," Chasen smirked.

Everyone took their places whether it was on the field or the sidelines. Aria was still outside her Poké Ball so she could watch the battle. Chasen had asked if she would and at least this way she could learn and cheer her friends on. She was a happy Pokémon and glad she joined her trainer.

"The gym battle between Falkner, the gym leader, and Chasen, the challenger will now begin! Each side will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue. In addition only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Begin the match when ready!" The referee called who was one of the students under Falkner.

"Pidgey I call you to the sky!" Falkner called.

"You're up first Nocturne!" Chasen called out her own flying type.

"You're Hoothoot is lovely. It seems older and wiser thus a good level." Falkner praised.

"Thank you, but wait until you see it battle. Nocturne use Swift!"

The attack was a direct hit and Pidgey quickly shook it off and prepared to counter.

"Strong it right. Pidgey Tackle attack!"

"Confusion!" Nocturne's eyes glowed a light blue and Pidgey stopped in his tracks. Pidgey began to freak out. "Now slam it down!"

" **Br!" Nocturne voiced as he slammed the Pidgey down.**

"Pidgey, get up and use Sand-Attack!" Nocturne let the sand hit him as he looked at the other bird in annoyance. "Keen Eye ability…of course. Pidgey whip up more sand then into Quick Attack!"

A tiny bird quickly rushed forward and hit Nocturne. Nocturne started to fall out of the air, but caught himself as Pidgey was making a turn around.

"Confusion to hold! Now Hypnosis!" Chasen planned. Pidgey then fell asleep and fell to the ground snoozing away unaware that the Hoothoot it was facing was ready for another command. "Swift!"

"Pidgey wake up!" Falkner yelled. After taking damage Pidgey woke up. "Now use Tackle!"

"Spin with Wing Attack!" Chasen called using technique as if she were in a contest. Even if she didn't decided to continue on in the art she'd still use the combinations as they moves stronger. The two birds collides and crossed each other flying up and waiting. Nocturne flinched for a moment as Pidgey fell out of the sky fainting on the ground.

"Pidgey no!"

"Pidgey is unable to battle! The winner is Hoothoot!"

"Thank you my friend, your battle won't be in vain. You won't be as lucky to defeat my next Pokémon. Pidgeotto go!"

The evolved bird came out of his Poké Ball and screeched at Nocturne. He had taken down his friend and it was a great battle that it was against another flying type.

"An evolution of Pidgey…" Domino said. Alyssa nodded thinking what Domino didn't say; Chasen's battle was about to get harder.

"Pidgeotto Quick Attack!"

"That's fast!" Chasen exclaimed as it took off and struck Nocturne. "Wing Attack!"

"Use Wing Attack too!"

Both birds went into a close combat fight using their wings. Neither one would give up as they block attack after attack. Eventually they struck each other pushing one another back.

"Quick use Swift!"

"Pidgeotto Twister!"

Chasen's and Nocturne's eyes grew larger as Falkner called the dragon type move. The Twister blew through their attack and slammed Nocturne. The owl was blown up before landing on the ground.

"Nocturne!"

"Hoothoot is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner!"

"The score is even…" Alyssa said to Domino.

"Yeah, but Blitz is still at some disadvantage being pre-evolved and unable to use fire type moves," Domino mentioned. She didn't like to remind her friend, but even Alyssa had to face facts.

"That's never stopped them before! Come on Chasen!" Alyssa cheered

" **Spina!"**

"Thank Nocturne, you did really well," Chasen said as she returned the flying type to his Poké Ball for rest. "We're just getting started. Let's go Blitz!"

" **I'm ready!" the Cyndaquil said clinching his forelimbs.**

Falkner had seen multiple Cyndaquil in his years as gym leader, but this one was off. By now a Cyndaquil should have lit the fire on its back, but not this one. Perhaps it was a slow starter, but it seemed ready to go. No matter, he would defeat this girl.

"Smokescreen!" Chasen called first.

"Blow it away with Gust!"

"Quick Attack!"

The Cyndaquil was fast as it hit the bird after it had blown away the smoke.

"Use your Quick Attack!"

" **Cynda!"**

"Now Sand-Attack!"

"Smokescreen!"

It was smart on both their sides to mask their movements from the other. Luckily Cyndaquil got his attack out before the sand could hit him in the eyes.

"Pidgeotto Gust!"

"Spin and use Swift!"

Like in their contest battle Blitz spun on his feet and attacked. What made it worse for their opponent was Gust that whipped the attack all over so it hit Pidgeotto in multiple directions. Pidgeotto flinched every time a star struck him.

"Twister!"

Like before a twister ripped through the field heading for the Pokémon. This time Chasen was prepared for the move and unlike Nocturne, Blitz had a helpful move.

"Aerial Ace!"

Blitz launched off the ground and circled around the twister avoiding it entirely as it disappeared. Both Falkner and Pidgeotto were taken back at the move. That was unusual to see a Cyndaquil knowing Aerial Ace, but it wouldn't stop them.

"Wing Attack!"

"Now Swift Blitz!"

Blitz released a Swift that circled around his Aerial Ace. Like before it looked like a comet. Pidgeotto wouldn't let itself be intimidate by the move. He charged forward with a Quick Attack to aid his Wing Attack. Both moves struck and both Pokémon landed roughly to the ground in a roll.

"Pidgeotto get up!"

"Come on Blitz!"

Blitz got up and shook itself. The bird packed a punch alright. He turned to see the bird he thought about trying to stand. Pidgeotto flinched and fell to ground fainting.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner is Cyndaquil so this winner of the match is Chasen the challenger!"

"We did it!" Chasen cried as she ran to take hold of her winning partner. Blitz jumped into her arms and snuggled her. "You did awesome."

" **Quil!"**

"Chasen you won!" Alyssa said running up to her.

"That was awesome!" Domino added following her with Aria in her arms.

" **I can't wait for mine!" Aria chirped up.**

"Thanks."

"That was excellent teamwork between trainer and Pokémon. I am glad to present you with the Zephyr Badge."

"Thank you." Chasen said taking the badge. "I got the Zephyr Badge!"

Everyone cheered for the trainer as the two Pokémon who aided in receiving the badge stood in pride. They worked hard for this win and it paid off. Domino and Alyssa were happy that Chasen got her badge. Alyssa knew that she'd win her next contest with the passion she felt from Chasen. Her best friend did that, empowered others to try harder. They were one step closer to their goal at least to enter the Johto Pokémon League Competition.

 **AN: And here is the end of Episode 9! 10 is next! Hope you'll leave me a review and I'll see you next time!**

 **Preview: Before leaving Violet City they visit Sprout Tower. There Chasen meets Aiden, one of her rivals. Having both received their first badge they decide to see who is better. They battle, but they never finish! Why? Find out next time!**


	10. Episode 10: Decided For Another Day

**AN: Sorry I've been busy with school so haven't had time to update. I'll try harder I promise! Just bear with me! Anyway, enough pity party from me! On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: 20 years…hm, considering I'm 21 I probably never owned Pokemon since I was just born and almost a year old. Don't think so.**

Episode 10: Decided For Another Day!

The three decided to visit Sprout Tower the next day. Chasen had heard from a trainer about the challenge to defeat four sages in row and apparently they're given a reward. Chasen said the prize didn't really matter, she just wanted to battle. That was when Domino called Chasen as battleholic. Chasen denied it despite she blushed. She simply grabbed her bag and told her friends to come on or be left behind. Alyssa and Domino laughed at her, but followed their friend.

When they arrived the place was busy. Trainers were lined up inside waiting for their turn at the four sage challenge. Chasen was beginning to wonder if the challenge was worth the wait. The way it looked she wouldn't be able to have her turn until…next week? She didn't have time for that.

"Well…I say we forget this and get going to Azalea Town," Chasen said to her friends.

"Why the change of tune?" Domino asked.

"Dude, do you see the line?" Chasen asked.

"She's got a point," Alyssa added.

"I think a battle against you is worth the wait," a voice behind the girls.

They turned around to see a brunet boy with square glasses. He was a little taller than Chasen and skinny. He wore jeans with a brown athletic jacket and a blue shirt underneath. He had this smugness about him as he smirked at them.

"Aiden…" Chasen said in a low voice.

"Hey Chasen, never thought I'd see you out here," Aiden said to the girl.

"Of course, I am a trainer aiming to win the Johto League after all," she replied.

"One and the same," he answered kind of getting in her face.

Aiden was the boy who took the Totodile. The rival of Chasen's from Cherrygrove City. Chasen was hoping she would never run into him until the Pokémon League. It would be there they would decide who the better trainer was.

"How's your journey been?" Alyssa asked.

"Fine. I've started a good team." Aiden answered. "So Chasen, what do you say to a battle?"

Chasen smiled. She couldn't turn down a challenge and it would be a great start to their true rivalry.

"You're on!"

"Good. How about a 2 on 2?" Aiden asked.

"Sure. Want to make it a double battle?" Chasen asked. She never had one and wanted to see what it was like. Apparently they used them in League and Contest so Chasen knew that she better start getting use to them.

"Fine with me. Go Totodile and Spearow!"

"Row!"

"Toto!"

"Nocturne and Blitz you're up!"

"Hoo!"

"Quil!"

"So you're the one who took the Cyndaquil?"

"So what?"

"Nothing. It will prove if you're a good trainer or not."

Blitz looked at his opponents and saw Totodile. His blood went cold seeing him again. Cyndaquil kept shaking his head to try and forget the memories. The water type didn't control him anymore. He had Chasen. Technically she controlled him.

"Cyndaquil?" a voice interrupted the fire type's thoughts.

"Quil?" he questioned seeing Chasen was the one talking to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Blitz didn't answer, but looked down at the ground wondering about his answer. Should he lie to her and tell her he is? He figured then he would have to battle and he wasn't sure he could do it. He looked over to Totodile who was just taunting him. The Big Jaw Pokémon knew what he had done and seemed rather proud of the fact.

"Cynda…"

"It's okay. You don't have to battle if you don't want to. I don't quite understand, but at the same time I do. You can watch." Chasen said pulling out another Poké Ball from her belt. "Go Aria!"

"Spina!"

"Blitz isn't battling. Apparently he isn't well." Chasen explained.

"That's fine." Aiden said.

Blitz slowly walked back and stood behind Chasen. Totodile smirked and looked as if he was about to laugh. Blitz kept thinking he couldn't do anything despite he did so well in their previous battles. He had learned so much so far from being with his trainer and in a second it was like it was taken away. Blitz hoped one day he would find his strength.

"I'll go first! Aria Scary Face!"

"Spina!" Totodile and Spearow saw Aria at first and thought she was cute for a spider. Now her Scary Face frighten them.

"Nocturne Swift!"

Nocturne's Swift was a direct hit and Chasen's first combo was a success. Scary Face distracted her opponents while she could attack.

"Spearow use Peck on Spinarak! Totodile use Water Gun on Hoothoot!"

"Toto!" the water type cried as he fired his Water Gun.

"Row!" Spearow said going for Aria.

"Nocturne Confusion and redirect the attack!"

Nocturne's eyes glowed and the Water Gun moved and slammed into Spearow thus saving Aria.

Aiden growled in frustration. Chasen was a good trainer. She had always been, but she seemed even better with actual Pokémon. He wished her Cyndaquil had wanted to battle. He knew about his inability not to be able to use fire type moves and he wanted to see how she handled that.

"Spearow Quick Attack on Spinarak!"

"Confusion on Aria!" Everyone wondered if Chasen made a wrong call. Then they saw Nocturne use his Confusion to lift Aria and toss her up to avoid the attack. "Night Shade!"

As Aria was going down she used Night Shade to hit the defenseless Totodile. Blitz felt a little better about that. Blitz was glad Aria got to battle. She barely had any experience with other trainers so this would be good for her.

"Fury Attack!"

Like Totodile was, Aria was defenseless as she just landed and took Spearow's Fury Attack four times. She jumped away before he could use a move like Peck. She shook off the damage she took and prepared to counter. Chasen opened her mouth to call out commands when the tower shook.

"What's happening?" Alyssa asked.

"Earthquake?"

They then heard steps and saw Faulkner come up the steps with his Pidgeotto.

"Faulkner!"

"Ah Chasen."

"What's going on?"

"A storm is coming in and has upset the flying types here. They are using Gust and Whirlwind. They are out of control. I need to calm them down," the flying type gym leader explained.

"Let us help. Nocturne can help."

"And I have Aera." Domino said.

"Thank you."

The group made their way up to the top of the tower. They totally forgot about the battle, but that didn't matter. They could battle any other time. When they arrived at the top they went out to the bird's landing area and saw dozens of birds freaking out. They were squawking and flapping around while releasing moves. In the distance they could see dark clouds of the storm. This was the reason the trio decided to look at Sprout Tower today instead of being on the road because of the storm.

"Go Aera!"

"Fly Pidgeotto!"

"Nocturne, do what you have to."

The three bird Pokémon nodded and flew up to try and calm their other type or even species. Aera and Pidgeotto attempted to talk them down. They weren't listening. Nocturne, taking Chasen's words to heart was using Hypnosis and calming them down. However, there were more of them than him.

Blitz looked on as the flying Pokémon tried to quell the others. Hypnosis could only do so much and they needed to be brought to their senses faster than this. He looked to the tower to see it was already taking damage. Anymore damage and it would be hard to fix. Blitz's nervous expression snapped to a determined. Blitz nodded to himself and went to Totodile.

" **What do you want?" Totodile asked.**

" **They can use your help!" Blitz said. He was surprised at the determination.**

" **You can use your Water Gun a lower power and snap them out."**

" **Not happening. I'm a Pokémon of power."**

" **Forget that! Think about someone other than yourself!"**

Totodile could feel his rage building. He already shut this fire mouse up once and he wasn't afraid to do it again. However, the mouse had a point. They needed help. He nodded and went up and fired his Water Gun.

"Go Totodile!" Aiden said seeing his Pokémon helping out.

"Nice job Blitz." Chasen said seeing what he did.

"Quil…" he said blushing. He felt better than before about what happened. Sure, he still wasn't comfortable about battling against Totodile, but he felt like he gain bravery to know that one day he would defeat the water type.

Totodile struck a couple and it seemed to be working. As some flying types were sprayed they calmed down and looked around to see what was wrong. However, he struck another Spearow. The Spearow turned and glared with anger. He took a nose dive toward Totodile while he wasn't looking.

"Totodile!"

"Toto?"

Totodile looked and saw the Spearow coming at him. The intense glare was frightening. Right before it struck a flash of white along with blue and yellow. It was Cyndaquil using his Aerial Ace to help Totodile.

Aiden looked awestruck. The Pokémon he wrote off as weak wasn't weak at all. Obviously he was right when he thought Chasen would train it well. Cyndaquil, Blitz, already knew Aerial Ace at such a young age. He knew if Blitz battled in the first place it wouldn't have been easy. Far from it.

"Nice job Blitz." Chasen said.

"Cyndaquil!"

"Alright…I've got it! Nocturne Confusion then Hypnosis!"

Nocturne understood what Chasen meant. He first used his Confusion to gather the flying types before he used his Hypnosis to calm them down. It worked. Despite the rather large group some were already calmed down thus paying off. All the birds were currently resting in the tops of the tower to wait out the storm.

"I can't thank you all enough." Faulkner said.

"Not a problem. Happy to help," Alyssa said.

"You didn't help," Chasen interjected.

"Moral support!"

"Faulkner, can I challenge you tomorrow?" Aiden asked.

"Certainly. I look forward to it. Good-bye now."

"So Chasen, jealous I get my battle before you," Aiden taunted.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Chasen already has the Zephyr Badge."

"What?!"

"Yup so good luck with your battle."

"Thanks…" Aiden said still a little put off that Chasen already had a badge. "Sorry that our battle got canceled."

"That's fine. It was for a good cause. We'll call this a draw. None of us won nor lost, but I'll win next time."

"In your dreams."

"Well we better get going." Domino said and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Bye Aiden," Chasen said sticking out her hand to shake.

"Bye Chasen," Aiden replied shaking her hand.

As they walked away he thought on what Chasen did. She saved him so integrity. Saying that it was draw didn't leave any hard feelings nor hurt pride. However, Aiden saw how she was battling and knew that he would have lost. She worked well with her Pokémon and they had great bonds. Even if she would have used Blitz, he would have lost. She was a great trainer and he took this as a loss. He would get stronger and show her in the League.

 **AN: And that is Episode 10! You've learned some backstory about Blitz, but it is still a mystery. Hope you've enjoyed and you'll come back to the next one! In the meantime I hope you'll review, favorite, and follow! See you next time and thanks for reading!**

 **Next Time: While Domino and Alyssa are training a bush is attacked. A Pokemon appears that they both want. However, when one of the girls throws a Poké Ball they a surprise themselves. Who are the newest captures of the group? Find out next: Shocking Catches!**


	11. Episode 11: Shocking Catches

**AN: Here is the next episode! I would have had all this up earlier, but I lost my notebook for part of Season 1 again then I found it. I know…sad. Since this one and Friends Until the End are my more series based I'm going to try and update more often. Anyway, here is the next episode!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

Episode 11: Shocking Catches!

As the group of friends walked the path of Route 32 in order to get to Azalea Town they talked. They normally did. The subject was the town they were heading to which was the sight of the next Pokémon Contest and Gym. The contest was in about a little over a week so they were ahead of schedule. Chasen wasn't too concerned about the gym; it wasn't going anywhere.

"You're on your own for this one Alyssa," Chasen told her blonde friend.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"I won't be competing in the next contest," Chasen explained.

"Why?" Alyssa asked in kind of a whine. Alyssa wanted Chasen to compete so she would have a chance to beat her.

"She probably doesn't to pressure you and plus she already won a ribbon. They'll be other contest and Chasen needs to focus on her gym battle. Right Chay?"

"Right." Chasen agreed.

"What do you say we stop or lunch?" Domino asked.

"Okay!"

As the other two got out the blanket and Pokémon food Domino searched her bag for their lunch. Domino or one of the others usually makes meals at the center before they leave. They have food with them, just this made traveling easier. Sometimes the meals were pre-prepared and others they just needed to be combined. Right now, Domino couldn't find any of it.

"I know I packed it…" Domino voiced to herself.

Domino tips her bag and begins to pull out sorts of items. She carelessly tosses them to ground and a Poké Ball rolls a little way landing near a bush. A Pokémon then inched out of the bush and looked at the strange device. She put her nose to it and accidently touched it. The ball enlarged and opened. A red light came out and enveloped the Pokémon pulling her inside. The ball shook and then stopped successfully capturing the Pokémon.

"Problem Domino?" Chasen asked.

"Found it!" Domino pulling out the containers that had their lunch inside. "Oh I dropped these." Domino leaned down and picked up her dropped items. She placed the ball on her belt and patted it. "I'll need this later."

Domino had been thinking about catching another Pokémon for a while. She only had Aera and they were getting along nicely. Aera had accepted her as her trainer. Domino was ecstatic about it, but still a tiny voice told her, 'what did she have to give as a trainer?' She didn't compete in contest or gym battles. She did know that this was the part of her journey to find out where she belonged.

"Domino! Let Chasen handle lunch and come battle me!" Alyssa said wanting to prepare for her contest.

"Why not battle me?" Chasen asked kind of offended. "Aria could use practice too."

"So does Aera." Alyssa countered.

"Touché." Chasen said knowing the Pidgey didn't need to be cooped up in her ball all the time. Also Aera had a battle ready attitude and it had been a while since her last one. For such reason Chasen surrendered and let Domino battle the coordinator.

"Let's go Solar!" Alyssa said calling out her starter.

"Chika!"

"Go Aera!"

"Perderrr!" she cried in a sing song voice. Chasen smiled. Domino was good for Aera. She became more relaxed and mellowed out. Chasen believed under her care Aera would still be ruthless.

"We'll start with Razor Leaf!"

"Gust!"

"Counter with Gust!"

"Tackle!"

"Quick Attack!" Both Pokémon collided with each and bounced off before wanting to get right back in.

"Razor Leaf!"

Aera flies out of the way and the grass type move continue on hitting a bush. They hear a cry and everyone stops. A Mareep comes out a little dizzy and angry. The Mareep shakes her head and glares at the trainers and the Pokémon who attacked her.

"Meep!" she cried as attacked with a Thunder Shock.

"Watch out!"

"Why? I'm gonna catch it!" Domino said going up to challenge the electric type.

"Aera Gust!" Aera attacked and caused more damage. Already Domino could see the Pokémon already was tired. She didn't look very strong and already took damage from the Razor Leaf. "Go Poké Ball!" Domino tossed her ball and instead of it hitting Mareep it opened and white flash came out a Caterpie.

"Pee!" she cried.

"What?!" everyone cried.

"When did you catch a Caterpie?" Alyssa asked.

"I didn't…wait a minute!" Domino said as she thought about earlier when she sorted through her bag. "I found one of my Poké Balls earlier by a bush. She might have accidently gotten caught."

"Caterpie!" Caterpie cheered as she went to Domino and rubbed up against her leg.

"She likes you and doesn't mind being caught." Alyssa cooed.

"Speaking of caught, if someone doesn't catch the Mareep, it's going to get away." Chasen interrupted.

"I want it!" Alyssa said.

"Chika!" Solar said using Razor Leaf without a command. Someone obviously was going to capture the electric type and if it got away they wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Go for it." Domino said as she was now holding her new Caterpie. Wasn't exactly as she planned, but she got another Pokémon. Caterpie was adorable and she was a sweetheart. She warmed up to her really quick. The reason why Domino didn't know it was because she patted her Poké Ball. Made her feel welcomed and the acceptance in finding out made it better for the bug type.

"Go Poké Ball!" Alyssa cried tossing a ball of her own after she battled the electric sheep. The ball bounced off the Pokémon and opened to capture the Pokémon. Mareep went inside and ball landed on the ground and begun to shake. One. Two. Three. Click! "I got Mareep!"

Alyssa ran up and grabbed her new Pokémon and held it close. She jumped up and down happily that she caught her. It was so unexpected, but Alyssa could feel it was worth it. Mareep would be a great addition to their team. Contest would be awesome with her now.

"Go Amphia!" Alyssa said calling out her Pokémon by her nickname.

"Meep!" she wool covered Pokémon cried.

"Amphia, I'm sorry we accidently attacked you and hope we'll be great friends."

"Fee!" she cried happily.

"Are you giving Caterpie a nickname?" Chasen asked Domino.

"Of course. Her name is Cho." Domino said petting her new Pokémon on the head. Caterpie cooed as she was petted.

Chasen smiled as her friends gushed over their new Pokémon. Alyssa had three and Domino had two now. Their teams were growing by the day in both numbers and strength. So was her own. Every day was something to look forward to. That was what was so great about traveling with friends. You experienced their journeys as well.

"I'm winning my next contest for sure!" Alyssa said as Amphia was excited about performing.

"You better."

 **AN: Sorry this is short, but I might post the next one or few after this since I have my notebook I have to make up for lost time. Anyway, Amphia and Cho have joined the teams! Hope you've enjoyed it and will leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! Bye and have an awesome day!**

 **Preview: After an attack in Union Cave Chasen is separated from her friends. Her life is in danger as it seems only her Pokémon can watch as she appears to be fading. It seems only one Pokémon can help her. The question is, will he be able to? And what about the others and rampaging Pokémon on the loose?**


	12. Episode 12: Reunion for You

**AN: Guess what time it is! Time for the next episode! Woo! I hope my little preview got you all excited because I was! Part near the middle end I am aware of the rule where if the same person or Pokémon is still talking it is on the same line. I didn't do that because for the effect and well let me reveal something we English majors know. English Language rules are made to be broken when writing. Do whatever fits. Well, here it is! First, Team Review!**

 **Chasen: Blitz (Cyndaquil)/ Nocturne (Hoothoot)/ Aria (Spinarak)**

 **Alyssa: Solar (Chikorita)/ Ledi (Ledyba)/ Amphia (Mareep)**

 **Domino: Aera (Pidgey)/ Cho (Caterpie)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the basics that no one really cares for. People are here for Pokémon, right?**

Episode 12: Reunion for You

The blonde coordinator looked up and the entrance to a cave. She had been hoping they could just skip by this. She really didn't want to go through Union Cave. She wondered if they could go around. However, when inquiring about that she learned she wouldn't make for her next contest. Alyssa knew she couldn't miss that. She sighed. She had always heard nothing good happens in caves.

"Do we have to go through Union Cave?" Alyssa asked. Maybe her friends found out a shortcut recently they didn't tell her about.

"We said yes." Chasen told her. "This is the fastest way to Azalea Town to make it in time for the contest and I'm not missing the gym there."

"Okay…" Alyssa sighed in defeat as they entered the cave. "It's kind of dark."

Chasen about face palmed. Alyssa could be so…absentminded. It was a cave. Of course it was dark. It also had rocks and Pokemon.

"It shouldn't take us long." Domino told her. Chasen looked to Domino as if she wasn't thinking the same. Domino had a little more patience than she did. Well, that wasn't what people said as many mentioned they were about even. Chasen knew though that a journey would be best for Alyssa to well…toughen her up. It seemed to be working, for the most part.

"Raa!"

"What was that?" Alyssa squeaked.

The other two stopped in their tracks. It surely wasn't anyone's stomach. If so, then eat a granola bar or something because they weren't stopping for lunch until they got out of the cave. They ate less than an hour ago too. They knew it was humor to relieve the situation, but it was something else. Something big.

"Onn!"

The girls felt the cave shake and looked to see an Onix coming down the cavern they were in. It didn't look like it was rampaging, but searching. The girls only had one way to go and that was forward. They ran as quickly as they could and reached the end of the cavern that led between another section and a river that followed inside the cave. With the recent rainstorm it caused the river to flow faster. It looked like it sweep and carry anything.

"Think…we…lost it?" Domino asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't…know." Chasen answered doing the same.

Suddenly without warning the cave exploded and Onix came through. The large broken pieces of the wall came falling down. A particularly large boulder struck at Chasen's feet and pushed her back…into the river!

"Chasen!"

Before either of them could react another boulder struck the ground weakening it under Alyssa's feet. The floor broke and Alyssa fell down into whatever part of the cave was under where they were.

"Alyssa!"

Domino looked to see some boulders were still falling and ran toward their supposed new direction in haste. She didn't have many to dodge and made it out. Onix seemed to have taken a new direction away from the flowing water. Domino thought she was lucky in that department. She couldn't have taken on Onix with a Pidgey and a Caterpie. She needed to get out of danger then find her friends.

* * *

Alyssa woke up with a small headache. She hadn't lost conscious long, but still shook up. She figured she was alright. Her head wasn't splitting and neither was anywhere else.

"Sure it darker here…oh! I know!" Alyssa said as got an idea. "Go Amphia!"

"Phee!" the Mareep known as Amphia cried being released. She noticed how dark it was and made a light with her tail.

"Thank you Amphia." Alyssa said and saw her Pokémon smile. With a light she checked herself over and was sure she was fine. She then looked up and saw darkness. She couldn't see how far she had fallen. She guessed this part of the cave ran close to the river as the ground was soft which was what broke her fall. She was thankful for that. "Now we need to find the others."

* * *

Chasen tried to keep her head above water. Normally she was a good swimmer, but she just couldn't keep up against the flow of water. The water kept waving over her face and she had water in her eyes that also contained dirt. She also felt light headed and her head hurt. She could have sworn she hit her head when she fell. She felt a hit, but that was about it. Out of her blurry eyes she could see an opening where the cave lead somewhere else coming up ahead. There was land! Chasen plunged her arm down and felt around her waist. There was one! She had a thirty-three percent chance times two equaling sixty-six in getting someone that could help her.

"Go!" Chasen tossed a Poké Ball that ended up containing Aria, her Spinarak. Aria saw Chasen flowing by her in the water.

" **Chasen! String Shot!"** Aria cried firing a silk that connected with Chasen's arm that was sticking high out the water. Chasen used little strength to round her arm in order to get at least one wrap of the silk.

Chasen then began pull herself out of the water with the help of her bug type partner. It took most of both of their strengths, but Chasen managed to reach the land to pull herself out. She laid against the wet ground and slowly moved away from the side.

"Good job…" she said wiped and breathing heavily.

Chasen was exhausted and cold. The water wasn't exactly warm. It was freezing. It was late in the fall and it was only going to get colder. It didn't help her clothes were soaked and she didn't have any strength to do anything about it.

" **Are you okay?"** Aria asked worried for her didn't look good.

"Don't…know…" she stuttered as she only shivered and her eyes dropped.

* * *

Domino finally had a calm moment. She was clear of any falling boulders or rampaging Pokémon. She looked around and saw nothing. She was lost and alone. She knew she'd have to back track to find them. The way she was going only led outside toward Azalea Town. Domino thought about leaving to get help, but she didn't want to. Her leaving maybe what cost her friends.

"I've got to find them…" Domino said to herself.

"Hey!" she heard a voice. Domino turned to see a man, a few years older than her, dressed in hiker gear, come her way. "Are you okay? I heard a commotion and came running."

"I think so, but my friends and I were attacked by an Onix. We were separated. One fell into an opening down and the other in the river."

"We need to find them." He said to Domino. Domino nodded agreeing. "Don't worry I'll help. I'm looking for my friend too. I'm Anthony."

"Domino," she introduced herself. "Who are you looking for?"

"The Onix that attacked you. We were separated about two days ago because of some Zubat."

"That explains a lot why it was searching around. We weren't you and decided to keep looking also while it got angry about that." Domino helped piece together.

"Let's go."

* * *

Alyssa made her way up…or what she thought was up. She just took the nearest path to her and hoped it led to her friends. She knew that they shouldn't have come in here. Something did go wrong.

Amphia could sense something was wrong with her trainer. Amphia got close to Alyssa and rubbed her head against her hand. Alyssa jumped for a second shocked by the action and then smiled. She petted her Pokémon as a sign for attempting a lift her spirits. Alyssa knew that it worked. The little action was perfect. She felt safer and calmer.

"Domino! Chasen!" Alyssa called hoping with this new sense she might be able to find her friends.

"Alyssa!" Did she hear that right? Was someone calling her? It sounded like Domino.

"Domino!" Alyssa shouted hoping she had been right.

"Alyssa! Amphia!" Domino cried seeing the light produced by the electric type and her friend within that light. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Alyssa answered. "You?"

"Fine."

Alyssa then noticed the person Domino was with wasn't Chasen.

"What about Chasen?" Alyssa asked in a scared tone.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Aria was freaking out. To anyone looking at her she'd look fine, but it was internal. Chasen was barely conscious and she couldn't do anything to help her. She tried calling out for help, but her voice wouldn't carry and no one was around to hear her. She couldn't leave her trainer to get help. But…

" **I know!"** Aria quickly went to Chasen's waist and knocked off the two remaining Poké Balls of her belt. She then tapped on them to enlarge and open. Two lights appeared revealing Chasen's other two Pokémon, Blitz and Nocturne. **"Chasen needs help!"**

" **What?!"**

The fire and flying Pokémon turned to see their trainer laying on the ground appearing to be out cold. From where they were next to her they could hear her shallow breathing and shivering. Nocturne turned to the bug type while Blitz just looked on at his trainer.

" **What happened?"** Nocturne asked.

" **I don't know exactly, but she called me out and I saw her in the river. I helped pull her out and she's been like this since."** Aria explained.

" **She's ice cold. We need to get her in dry clothes and warmed quick. We also need to find the others."** Nocturne said.

" **How?"** Aria asked unsure what they could do.

" **I know."** Blitz said as he kept his eyes still only on Chasen.

" **How?"** they asked. What could Blitz do they couldn't?

" **I'll warm her…with my fire…"** Blitz stated determined with a slight wavering of uneasiness.

" **Blitz…you know…"** Aria started to say.

" **Don't you think I don't know that?!"** Blitz growled. **"But I have to try**. Quil!"

Nothing happened. The spots on his back remained red as no fire emerged.

" **Again!"**

Nothing.

" **Come on!"**

Nothing.

" **I'm going to go look for the others."** Nocturne said as he began to take off. He knew he needed to find Domino and Alyssa. They could help Chasen. Plus he really didn't want to watch Blitz's defeat. It wasn't that he thought it was pathetic, it was heartbreaking.

" **I can do this!"** Blitz cried as he felt some tears slide out from his eyes.

" **Blitz…"** Aria said in a tender voice. **"It's alright…Nocturne will be back soon with help."**

In a teary voice Blitz looked to Aria and said, **"Stop…I have to help Chasen. She wanted me when no one else did because of who I am. She's helping me get over whatever this is so I can have my flames again. She says it's okay if I don't get it back, but I want it back! It's so dumb for the reason why too! When I need it the most I can't do it. I need to help my trainer…I need to help my best friend…Please!** Cyndaquil **!"**

Aria watched on as Blitz's back erupted with flames. They were bright and hot. It was incredible to watch as they only grew. For the first time Aria could say she had seen Blitz's flames that were supposed to be on his back. It was beautiful. Memorizing even. Aria watched as the soaked parts of Chasen's clothes, hair, and skin became damp. Also in that moment the fire was gone.

" **Blitz!"** Aria cried happily.

" **I did it!"** Blitz also cried.

"Huh?" they heard a small voice.

" **Chasen!"**

"What…"

" **You're okay!"**

"Blitz…you're fire…" Chasen said still a little out of it and slurred. Blitz didn't mind as he could see in her eyes that she was proud of him. Blitz then nuzzled his head to hers. "I love you...buddy."

" **Blitz! Aria!"** Both Pokémon turned to see Nocturne coming their way with Domino and Alyssa. They both breathed in relief that help had arrived. Well, Aria breathed in relief.

"Chasen!" her friends shouted as they then got down next to her. Domino instantly began to check her over.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked hoping she was awake.

"She's out cold." Domino answered. She put her hand to Chasen's wrist. "Her pulse is slow…and her breathing isn't good either. Plus she's shivering some."

"Roah!"

All their heads snapped up hearing the sound again. They figured that it might come to this. Domino suggested that Onix knows where people are because their voices echo through the cave and he's able to hear them. They turned to see the Onix glaring at them.

"Onix! It's me! Anthony!" Anthony tried to talk to his Pokémon.

" **Anthony? You left me!" Onix roared before lifting his tail.**

"I didn't mean too!"

"Cho use string shot!

" **String Shot!"** Aria followed Domino lead and both bug types used their silk to move Anthony out of the way as Onix took a swing with his tail.

"Thanks." Anthony said to them. "Please Onix! I would never leave you on purpose. The Zubat confused us and we were separated. I came back for you, but couldn't find you. Please believe me…forgive me for not finding you sooner…"

Onix looked at his trainer and saw what looked to be the verge of tears in his eyes. He was truly sorry about what happened. They had been together a while and Onix thought, Anthony would never leave him. He slowly went up and put his head down near his trainer.

" **Forgive me?"**

"Of course my friend. Do you think you can find a way out of here fast? Their friend needs help." Anthony asked. Onix nodded and started burrowing a new tunnel while Anthony helped load Chasen onto Domino's back. Alyssa grabbed Chasen's Poké Balls to return her Pokémon when Blitz collapsed.

"Blitz!" Alyssa shouted in shock and ran to the fire type. He was out cold.

"What's the matter?" Domino asked.

"I don't know…" Alyssa said worried as she held the fire type.

"Let's go!" Domino shouted as she started a quick pace. Alyssa followed closely as Nocturne grabbed Aria. Alyssa never got to return them and they were okay with that. They didn't want to be returned.

They followed the Rock Snake Pokémon until they saw the light at the end of the tunnel. It wasn't long now before the next town. Azalea Town was a hop, skip, and a jump from there. They had to make it. Domino and Alyssa said farewell to Anthony and hurried along Route 33. Domino could hear Chasen getting worse by the minute. She wanted to figure out what was wrong with her friend and then her partner who also seemed down for the count as well. Domino couldn't believe this was happening so early on. Domino only felt relieved as the town came into sight.

 **AN: There is Episode 12! Hope you've enjoyed it. You'll notice throughout the series that Chasen seems unbeatable unless against nature and this is just the start. Plus, I'm a sucker for episodes or stories centric around my favorite character whether they're hurt or not, more liking the hurt/sick. Hehe! So anyway, I hope you'll leave me a review and come back for the next episode!**

 **Preview: Arriving at Azalea Town Domino and Alyssa find out what is wrong with their friend and her partner. Nurse Joy is looking over them and Domino offers to practice with Alyssa to get her mind off everything. What will happen? What will Nurse Joy find out and is there something the other two heroines can do? Next time on Pokémon: Unbeatable, Healing Charcoal and Power Ups!**


	13. Episode 13: Fighting for a Friend

**AN: Sorry about the delay with series, but I have been a very busy person these last few months and haven't had time to sit down and write. On top of that just moving back to college and starting band camp which will just make it worse. Anyway, here's the next episode! Yes, I did change the title of the episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own part of this meaning the idea.**

Episode 13: Fighting For a Friend!

Both Domino and Alyssa ran as fast they could toward the Azalea Town Pokemon Center. They couldn't waste time with their friends seemingly in danger. Domino knew she couldn't let her best friend down as she carried her on her back. She turned her head for a second to look at Chasen. She was as pale as a ghost and seemed to be having trouble breathing. She also noticed Alyssa about twenty feet behind her caring Blitz.

"Come on Alyssa!" Domino shouted behind her. She then grimaced noticing that Chasen winced at her voice. Internally she apologized to her. A selfish reason Chasen could never leave there group; Domino and Alyssa would never get along.

"I'm coming!" Alyssa shouted back. The blonde coordinator understood. Domino was stressed and concerned about Chasen. She was too and kept telling herself to keep her head on straight. The Pokémon Center wasn't far.

"Nurse Joy!" Domino cried as she rushed in through the automatic opening doors.

"Oh my!" the nurse shouted seeing two girls rushing in with a Pokémon and who appeared to be her trainer. "Chansey two stretchers please! What happened?"

"She fell into some freezing water in Union Cave…" Domino explained shakily.

"How long?" Nurse Joy asked. She really needed to know how long the girl was in the water. In addition the water in Union Cave wasn't known to be the warmest. She looked at the girl who appeared unconscious, but the trained nurse could see she was shivering and slowly losing the little of consciousness. She checked her pulse…it was slowing.

"I don't know…" Domino answered. She felt so useless. Nurse Joy didn't let her worry show as she decided to move on. She knew how to handle the girl.

"What about the Cyndaquil?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We don't know either. We weren't with them…" Alyssa said.

"I know!" Domino said coming up with something. She reached behind her and pulled out two Poké Balls. "Go!" Domino had brought out both Nocturne and Aria. They both looked around and didn't see either their trainer or friend. "Do either of you know what happened?"

" **Blitz used a fire type attack!" Aria told them.**

"But Blitz can't use fire type attacks…" they both questioned.

" **He just lit the fire on his back to help warm Chasen. However, he only got little which was good in this situation."**

"I'll do what I can." Nurse Joy said as she and Chansey took their friends back into the emergency room. She didn't get much information from them, but she was getting an idea that could help her, help them. However, if she was thinking what she thought about the trainer than she needed to act fast.

"Well I can't do much now…I might as well go and register for the contest." Alyssa said.

"I'll go with you and help you train if you want." Domino said. "Do you guys want to stay here?"

"Hoo!"

"Rak!"

Domino figured Chasen's Pokémon would want to stay with their trainer. However, Domino wasn't one to just sit around and wait. She figured the same as Alyssa. It was going to be a while. With little information they gave her she'll need time to assess both Chasen and Blitz.

* * *

Signing up for the contest took minutes. By the time they came back to the center only twenty minutes had gone by. They checked in on Chasen and Blitz. Nothing. Nurse Joy was still hard at work with them.

"Do you know who you're using?" Domino asked breaking the silence.

"I figured Ledi for the appeals and Solar for the battle stage." Alyssa answered. She figured that Amphia needed to train more and might as well take a shot to switch it up.

"Come on, I'll help you train with Solar." Domino said nudging Alyssa. Alyssa smiled and followed her out to the battle field in the back.

"Solar let's go!" Alyssa said calling out her grass type partner.

"Chika!"

"Cho let's go!"

"Piii!" Cho cried out.

"I'll start! Cho use String Shot!" Domino cried and Cho reacted immediately.

"Razor Leaf!" Alyssa countered.

Solar swung her head leaf and fired her Razor Leaf. The sharp leaves shredded through the String Shot and hit Cho. Cho quickly shook off and prepared for her next command.

"Tackle!"

"Vine Whip!"

Solar's Vine Whip flicked Cho and sent her back toward her trainer. Domino used Cho for a couple different reasons. Cho needed the experience and so did Alyssa. She did well in her last contest, but Domino could still see that she lacked confidence. Or at least confidence that she needed to find herself, not that was instilled by others.

"You can do it Cho." Domino told her. "String Shot!"

"Dodge it and use Tackle!" Alyssa told her starter.

Solar jumped up and moved her body to head into a run at Cho. Solar slammed into the bug type and she landed on the ground in what looked like a fetal position.

"Cho!" Domino cried. "Let's show them how strong you are."

" **Let's."** Cho said as she got and her body glowed. Her small body expanded and appeared to become encased. After the glowed stopped another Pokémon stood where Cho, the Caterpie, once did.

"Cho evolved into Metapod!" Domino said happily. "This is great. I knew you could do it."

"Pod." Cho said what assumed was happy. It was hard to tell with a deeper voice despite being female. However, the look in her eyes said it all. She was happy that Domino was happy for her.

"There you are." A voice interrupting them.

"Nurse Joy?!"

"How are they?"

"Chasen had a mild to moderate case of hypothermia and currently is doing much better. She will need time because she wasn't taken care of right away." The nurse explained. She wished sometimes trainers were trained how to handle medical situations while traveling. It would help make her job easier and them safer.

"And Blitz?"

"He's resting. He seemed to be exhausted from exerting massive amounts of power at once that he wasn't used to. I used some Azalea charcoal for him to help and it seems to be working so please don't fret." She further explained.

"That's great." Alyssa commented. "Can we see them?"

"Certainly."

Both girls felt the weight lifted as they walked back. Chasen and Blitz were going to be fine. Battling help take their minds off and prepare. They both knew Chasen wouldn't want them sitting around, wasting time, and worrying about her. She'd probably call them wasteful, but she'd mean that they were really good friends. Nurse Joy brought them to a room in back before leaving. When going through the door the girls couldn't help, but smile at the sight. Chasen was asleep and next to her was Nocturne and Aria. Blitz was in another room getting his charcoal treatment, but they didn't doubt he'd be right with them if he could.

"Excuse me." Nurse Joy said returning with something in her arms. That something was blue and tan. She laid Blitz right next to his trainer. He was sleeping peacefully, but seemed aware of what was going on around him. He let out a small sigh and cuddled into his trainer. Now it was perfect.

"I still have to wonder what happened." Alyssa voiced.

"Me too. I'm guessing the only who knows is Blitz and it doesn't seem like he's going to tell us anytime soon."

 **AN: Sorry this is short, but these normally are because I wrote them back in my freshman year so it has been a while and then I thought no one was going to ever read these. Plus there isn't a real evil team in this series that takes up like perhaps a page or two. So anyway, I hope you liked it and will review. Hope to see you for the next episode!**

 **Preview:** **It is the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest, but Chasen is not allowed to compete or even go as she's still too weak and the nurse doesn't want her moving around much yet. Alyssa makes her goal to win to herself in her own abilities. However, she'll have to get past a familiar face first. Next time on Pokémon Unbeatable! A Performance for Recovery!**


	14. Episode 14: Performance for Recovery

**AN: Writing 'Friends Until the End' seemed like a motivator to write for this so here is the next episode! Sorry about the delay. I'll try harder to get these updated more frequently. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the characters and the episode plots, I just put them in a world I have no rights to.**

 **Episode 14: Performance for Recovery**

Chasen pouted as she sat in the Pokémon Center bed that she occupying since arriving yesterday. She felt fine, but the good nurse thought otherwise. At least she wasn't alone though as she looked down to the Pokémon that rested at her side. Blitz was in the same boat. Required bed rest until further notice. She just hated being stuck in bed all day when she had better places to be.

"Stop pouting," Domino said. "You weren't going to compete anyway."

"Doesn't mean that I didn't want to go and support Alyssa." Chasen replied.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Domino asked.

"I'm sure. Alyssa needs someone there." Chasen explained. She almost told Domino she didn't have to go because those two were only friends because of Chasen. If she wasn't in the mix they wouldn't interact with one another. However, she knew both them. Alyssa would appreciate Domino being there and Domino would feel more helpful being there to support her in person. She then looked around and didn't see her blonde friend. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"She left a while ago for the hall. I think she wanted to talk to her Pokémon. Well, I'm going to head over now."

* * *

"Alright guys. Our second contest is finally here. We can do this. Everyone will be cheering us on. This should be a win for all of us. Ledi? Solar? Ready to go?" Both Pokémon nodded to their trainer. Yes, they were ready to go and compete in the contest. "Amphia, you're just going to watch alongside Domino today. Next time I want to compete with you."

" **I can't wait!"** Amphia said happily.

Before Alyssa would say anymore to her Pokémon the intercom came on and so did the big screen revealing the MC, Marie.

"Welcome to the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest! Who doesn't love the rich forest scenery that just gives off that fresh and adventurous feel? Ready to get back to the adventure of our young coordinators who are here today in attempt to take one more step toward the Grand Festival! I think I have talked enough already. Our talented coordinators are ready to go as you're ready to see what they've come up with!"

'I've got to focus. I've got to win. For my friends, me, and my Pokémon. I have to show Chasen I can be her rival as well as her friend.' Alyssa thought as she watched screen as the first contestant went.

"Thought I'd be seeing one of you here." Alyssa turned and saw Cece. The pink haired girl walked up as her shoes clicked against the tile. She looked around and then frowned. "Where's Chasen?"

"She had an accident so she won't be competing. She's at the Pokémon Center watching it." Alyssa explained.

"Oh boo." Cece said as she pouted. "And here I thought I was going to have a challenge in getting my ribbon. Well, when you lose tell Chasen she better be at the next one."

"Don't count on it." Alyssa said as Cece walked away after being called for her appeal.

* * *

"Our next coordinator is Cece from Violet City!"

"Alright Magby let's start this fire!"

"Mag!"

"Start off with Fire Spin!"

"Bee!"

Magby turned his head toward the air and fired a Fire Spin that happened to only come back and encircle Magby. In the center Magby stood there in a battle stance.

"Belly Drum!"

Magby then was outlined in red as he began to hit his stomach. Vibrations came off the tapping and the flames that still surrounded it began to vibrate as well.

"Uh oh! Looks like Magby cut its health in order to boost its attack! That is the case for battle but the vibrations and move look like a fiery dance!"

"Brick Break!" Cece said in order to finish her appeal.

Magby then jumped up and with increased force slammed down on the Fire Spin splitting it apart that spread out around it. When Magby landed in was in a bowing stance with an arm a crossed his chest. His trainer was doing the same as they listened to the cheers of the crowd.

Alyssa bit her bottom lip. She couldn't help think that the appeal was good and showed off Magby's fierce side despite being considered a baby Pokémon.

"Hey, sorry if I'm a little late. Have you gone?"

"Huh? Oh! Hi Domino. No you're just in time. I don't go until a couple more people."

"I saw that Cece was here." Domino mentioned.

"Yeah, she was asking about Chasen."

"Don't worry about that. You'll be great. Amphia and I will cheer you on from here." Domino said as she picked up the electric wool Pokémon and prepared to go to the spectator seats.

"Thanks. You know, thanks for coming here with me." Alyssa said.

"You're welcome and anytime." Domino said with a smile before she left.

"I can do this." Alyssa said as she stood behind the curtain.

"Our next coordinator is Alyssa from New Bark Town!"

"Alright Ledi, you're up! Start off with Dizzy and Comet Punches!"

Ledi then spun around the stage using his different punches that lit up the stage. Every once in a while they would shine off his wings.

"Look at the shine of Ledyba's wings. They almost look like they're shinning!"

"Now Ledi use Swift and then Supersonic!"

The Supersonic causes the Swift to bounce off one another at least five different times creating an endless loop with Ledi in the center.

"They don't Ledyba the five star Pokémon for nothing folks!"

"Now let's wrap this up with Dizzy Punch!" Ledi then knocks on of the star off course and it collides with the others and causes them to explode into sparkles. "That's was amazing Ledi!"

" **Thanks!"**

* * *

"So Amphia interested?" Domino asked the electric type in her lap. Domino wondered if she even needed to ask. She could feel Amphia getting excited as her wool began to expel small amounts of electricity as she watched her trainer perform.

" **Yes! I can't wait until I can perform!"**

* * *

"So far we've seen amazing performances and they're only going to get better as soon as we find out who is moving on to the next round!" Marie said as the audio and video then cut out leaving the contestants and spectators in anxiety.

"So Amphia, you like it?" Alyssa asked her Pokémon when Domino and she entered.

" **Yes!"** Amphia said as she jumped from Domino's arms and skipped over to Alyssa to be petted by her trainer.

"You both did great." Domino said.

"Thanks. Huh?" Alyssa said then noticed her gear ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey! That was awesome!" Chasen's voice came over the PokéGear.

"Thanks! Wish you could have watched it here though."

"Me too, but I'll be calling Domino and be on the phone with her during the second stage." Chasen said.

"But I don't know if I've made it."

"Minor details." Alyssa snorted she could picture Chasen saying that and waving her hand. "You'll be in for sure."

"Thanks."

"And the results are in! After careful consideration our judges now have the four coordinators that will be moving on to the next round!"

Anxiously each of them watched as photos of the coordinators appeared on the screen.

 **Cece**

 **Alyssa**

 **Anna**

 **James**

Upon seeing her picture on the screen Alyssa cheered as her Pokémon did.

"We did it!"

"Told you!" Chasen's voice echoed.

* * *

Alyssa's first battle went smoothly. Her opponent actually used a water type and she defeated him before the clock ran out. She sat on the bench staring off. It wasn't always going to be that easy.

" **Alyssa?"** Solar asked trying to get her trainer's attention.

"Huh? I'm alright. We can do this. You and me."

"Chika!"

"Finally we have arrived at the finals. Who will be our Azalea Town Contest Winner? Will it be Alyssa or Cece? No one knows, but the answer will be revealed after the five minutes are up on the clock! Coordinators ready? Then let's go!"

"Alright Solar, I choose you!"

"Jigglypuff let's shine our brightest!"

* * *

Domino did a double take when she heard the phone snort. She looked at the phone and heard laughing. She smiled and couldn't help join her friend's giggles.

"What are you laughing about?" Domino asked Chasen.

"She has a Jigglypuff." Chasen giggled.

"Chasen, that's not funny." Domino scolded after she remember what Chasen when they first met the girl.

"Then why are you laughing?" Chasen asked.

"You're horrible."

* * *

"Jigglypuff start off with Sing!"

Jigglypuff's sweet voice filled the stage. Solar attempted to block out the sound, but fell asleep. She collapsed on the ground regardless of her efforts.

"Solar!"

"Rollout!"

* * *

"She's going to have to find out a way to handle Sing if she wants a chance." Chasen's voice came over the phone.

"Right."

* * *

"Solar wake up!" Alyssa called to her starter as she watched Jigglypuff roll and strike Solar multiple times. Around the third time Solar finally moved.

"Chika!" Solar cried as she woke up.

"Great!" Alyssa said, but her eye caught the points. Cece had all her points, but she had lost over a fourth. She was going to have to make some ground in the next 4 minutes that remained.

"Keep going with Rollout!"

"Reflect!" Solar cried out as a rainbow shiny barrier appeared in front of her and Jigglypuff was knocked back. Solar stumbled a bit from the damage she had already taken. "Synthesis!"

"Chika!"

Solar's body glowed in a healing glow and shined underneath the Reflect. As it stopped Solar looked like she had barely taken any damage the entire battle.

"Gyro Ball!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Both moves collided together and Jigglypuff was pushed away from Solar.

"Looks like I can't battle you awake. Jigglypuff Sing!"

"Vine Whip!" Alyssa commanded and Solar whipped at Jigglypuff knocking her over and stopped her singing. Cece growled and decided best to go all out.

"Use Rollout and Gyro Ball!"

Jigglypuff in the shiny circle of the Gyro Ball rolled toward Solar. Solar jumped out of the way again and again. Jigglypuff just kept coming at her.

Alyssa wanted to bite her nails. She didn't know what to do. Sure her Reflect was still up, but that just meant she would be taking less damage from physical moves. Plus Solar couldn't just keep dodging; she'd wear herself out. Then Alyssa thought about how her control. Jigglypuff needed enough room and slow down if she was going to turn.

"Solar Reflect!"

"Chika!"

Solar used Reflect and then moved out of the way. The Reflect stayed up the way she wanted.

"Again!"

"What's she up to?"

By that time Solar had set multiple Reflects that surrounded the stage. They almost looked like mirrors.

"No matter! We've built up enough power. Knock her out Jigglypuff!"

"Vine Whip!"

Solar whipped her vines striking Jigglypuff and sent the normal type spinning off direction. She also got the intended effect of her Reflects as Jigglypuff bounced off each one like a pinball.

"Jiggllyy!" Jigglypuff cried as she took damage and couldn't stop. She slammed against each barrier and when she got close to Solar, the grass type would just strike again. It was an endless loop.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Two voice said together.

* * *

"Razor Leaf!"

"Chika!" Solar cried as attacked striking Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff finally unrolled and was able to stop. She spun around dizzily and from the damage she had taken. She collapse on the stage, but still looked up able to fight on.

"That's it! Time's up!" Both coordinators flinch at Marie's voice each looking up at the points nervously. The clock showed 0:00 while Cece had under a forth of her points left while Alyssa had under half. "The winner of the Azalea Town Pokémon Contest is Alyssa!"

"We won?" Alyssa said to herself. "We won! We got our first ribbon!"

Solar ran to her trainer and jumped into her arms. She cuddled up to her trainer as she held her tightly. She cooed at the thanks Alyssa said in her ear. They did this together. They made that step closer.

"That was very impressive young lady. We hope to continue to see wonderful performances such as that in the future." Mr. Fana said.

"Thank you." Alyssa said accepting the ribbon. She showed it to her Pokémon who both happily cried out.

* * *

"That was awesome! That pinball combo was genius." Domino said as Alyssa came out.

"Thanks."

"It was a fluke. You won because my moves were up to date. Don't worry. Next time we meet it will be on even grounds. Both you and Chasen better watch out." Cece said as she then turned and walked away.

"Looks like you deemed yourself worthy in her eyes." Domino mentioned.

"She's bitter." Alyssa sighed. "Come on. We need to celebrate."

"That and we need to go before antsy gets up and leaves because she's bored."

"That too!" Alyssa said as she laughed as her and Domino walked back to the Pokémon Center with a new ribbon in the case. Alyssa smiled to herself at that thought. She was finally even with Chasen. They both had one ribbon. She told herself that she would be the one to surpass the other next.

 **AN: That's the end of the episode! I've been at this episode a while adding the battle which I never did in the book. Got it done and love it! With that, bed! Hope you liked it and the contest glory! Please leave a review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**

 **Preview: The contest battle might be over, but the gym battle has just begun. Chasen fights Bugsy for her second badge in a three on three. Chasen is overcome with his knowledge of bug types even with two Pokémon at the advantage. Will fire and flying be enough to get her the badge or will it take more?**


End file.
